


Mama Keith, Or How the Red Paladin Adopted a Gaggle of Galra Children

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #letshirorest2017, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Child Acquisition, Acxa is related to Keith, Adopted Children, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Antok is delighted, Better Than Canon, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dads of Mamora - Freeform, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra are just Space Cats, Galra usually love babies, Gen, He has problems, He is not ready for this shit, He needs a drink, I just wanted Keith with Galra babies, Is in no way canon compliant, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has some instincts and does not know how to deal with them, Keith loves babies, Keith stop adopting children, Kolivan is simultaneously too young and too old to deal with this shit, Kolivan sort of adopted Keith, Let Kolivan Rest Guys, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pairings are undecided, Past Child Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Galra are very protective of their children, but sometimes there are those who aren't as concerned. Keith has some very Galra instincts and abandonment issues. This is either a recipe for something wonderful or a complete disaster.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that Galra are extremely protective of children, and if a baby Galra is left unattended sometimes another well meaning Galra will essentially steal them. If the child's parents are dead they will immediately take the baby in. Also Galra have litters of about 2-3 infant Galra with a runt of the litter. However if an infant Galra is born small and without littermates it's considered a bad omen and these children are usually abandoned. Also because of Zarkon female Galra are getting less and less maternity leave which puts stress on their bodies which has been creating more of these single litters. This is why Zarkon hates Lotor so much, because despite the fact that logically he knew that Alteans had one child everything in him screamed unnatural and bad when he saw Lotor being born alone.

_ “Transformation is a process, and as life happens there are tons of ups and downs. It's a journey of discovery - there are moments on mountaintops and moments in deep valleys of despair.” _

_ -Rick Warren _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

Keith was not crazy about the whole being a Galra hybrid thing. He didn't really know what to think about it. He didn't think it was the worst thing but the Galra took Shiro’s arm. He knew it was stupid to rope himself in with the aliens that liked to torture people and make them fight to the death for entertainment. However, if that’s all you really knew besides your mother’s back, well it wasn’t hard to have thoughts. There were very few things that made him proud of his heritage. Although he was curious about the things that made him Galra besides being tall purple and having yellow eyes. Things that he lacked and he was glad that he did, well except for the height.

 

The base they had taken was small and had mostly been abandoned. Keith was going through the last few rooms in his area when he heard a small whimpering cry. His ears seem to perk up at the sound and he follows it to find a very very tiny Galra. An infant Galra who was really young, he couldn’t help but wonder where it’s parents were. The baby had ears that dwarfed its head and the typical yellow eyes although the baby’s eyes looked unfocused. It had little tiny claws and what looked like milk teeth. The baby also had a tail.

 

_ “Keith come in have you found anything?” _

 

Keith doesn't answer he just carefully picks up the baby. The baby fusses and Keith purrs as he cradles the small infant to his chest. The baby coos in response and snuggles into Keith’s armor. For a second he thinks that he should take the armor off so that the baby could be more comfortable but he still doesn’t know where the mother is, or if she will appreciated someone from Voltron holding her child.

 

_ “KEITH! Come in! Are you alright?!” _ Shiro’s voice snaps him out of the weird trance he was in.

 

“I’m fine but I, uh, I found something kind of fragile. I don’t want too many people swarming me.” Keith says and he hears Shiro sigh in relief but Keith knows he’s interested.

 

_ “What did you find?” _

 

“Um I think it’s better if you see it for yourself. Bring Hunk and try to keep everyone else out of the room.”

 

_ “Roger that Keith, Hunk and I are on our way. Lance and Pidge can finish clearing your area.” _

 

The baby makes a noise and Keith begins purring and hesitantly begins to groom it, licking its head with his cat-like tongue. The baby Galra settles down although it makes little grunting noises, tail swishing. He sways a little to hopefully put the baby to sleep. The baby coos again and starts kneading Keith’s armored shoulder and neck. He hears Hunk and Shiro hesitating outside.

 

“You guys can come in.” Keith says just loud enough for the two to hear.

 

The door opens revealing his oldest friend and the large yellow paladin looking nervous and suspicious. They approach and Keith has to keep himself from skittering back and hiding in a dark corner. Shiro’s eyes widen when he sees the very tiny purple baby in Keith’s arms and Hunk asks.

 

“Is that a baby Galra?” He looks awestruck and Keith refuses to allow himself to preen at the wonder the yellow paladin is showing. Honestly his emotions are a little fucked up.  


 

“Yeah, I don’t know where it’s parents are and the baby was just alone in this room.” Keith says rambling a little nervously.

 

“The baby likes you.” Shiro says taking in the sight, the baby grunts. “It’s alright guys, you can come in but only if you are going to be quiet.”

 

_ “Oh come on what could be in there?!” _ Lance complained.

 

The other two entered the room and Pidge noticed it first.

 

“IS THAT-?” Hunk shushed the teenager. “Sorry,” she hissed. “Is that a baby Galra?”

 

“Yes, we don’t know what’s going on or where it’s parents are.” Shiro says quietly but still with authority.

 

“Is it kneading Keith?” Lance asked looking at the baby. “Oh my god are Galra just giant sentient not metal space cats?”

 

Keith glared at the Blue paladin, and kept swaying rubbing the baby’s back as the baby’s tail swished lazily. He kept looking around the room and saw a letter on what must be the Galra equivalent of a desk. Shiro saw where he was looking and picked up the letter.

 

“Hm, it’s written in Galra. Let’s get back to the castle. Keith do you think you can pilot Red with the baby?” Keith went over to the bed and found a thin blanket and made a temporary sling.

 

“Holy shit you’re like a survivor mom.” Lance said as Keith put the baby in the sling. Keith rolled his eyes in response.

 

“Alright let’s get back to the Castle everyone.” Keith carefully makes his way through the base keeping his ears peeled for the indignant screeching of an angry Galra mother.

 

He easily makes it to Red without any problems, and something is building in his chest. He looks down at the baby and maybe it was Keith or maybe it was the Galra part of him but he decided that this baby is his now. Something in him slots into place seeing that the baby is mostly content and calm.

 

“Alright Red, take it easy, we have a very small baby on board.” He can hear Red huffing at him indignantly like she was insulted that he had to tell her that. “Look I’m just being careful Red, not trying to insult you. You’re a beautiful perfect machine.”

 

The two slowly and carefully make their way out away from the base and to the castle. He’s the last to arrive and he hopes that Shiro has already told Allura about the baby. He knew she had trouble with Keith’s Galra heritage and he understands that. But Keith may or may not stab her if she makes a comment about the baby. The baby makes a trilling type noise, and Keith rumbles in response which seems to calm the baby down. He takes a deep breath because he needs to calm down. Human babies can sense nervousness in their caretakers, he doesn’t know about Galra but he bets it’s worse.

 

He leaves the relative safety of his lion unconsciously protecting the baby by turning his body closer towards Allura and Coran. Allura seems a little trepidacious but Coran looked excited. Keith remembered that he had raised Allura and that the man probably missed babies. Keith certainly did when he was put into homes without them. He approaches and the two Alteans see the baby.

 

“It’s so small.” Allura remarks with a little wonder in her voice, eyes wide.

 

“That’s right the baby is little bit smaller than the Galra babies I’ve seen. Although we don’t know how old the little one is.” He’s very quiet seeing that the baby is almost asleep, eyes drooping. “However, I think we should wait to find that all out tomorrow. This one looks tired and I think we should let the baby rest.”

 

“Y-yes of course.” Allura says a little awkwardly.

 

“Do you want some extra blankets and pillows Keith?” He nods yes a little hesitantly. “I’ll have them to you in a few tics.” 

 

Keith made his way to his room and Coran handed him some good fluffy blankets and big pillows. He quickly and efficiently made a huge pile of blankets and pillow that some might call a nest. Keith was surprised that he could still make one considering he hasn’t since he was little. He carefully placed the baby down in the middle of the nest with pillows on either side to keep it from rolling off while Keith stripped out of his armor. He grabbed the baby and made his way towards the bathroom to shower. He stripped the baby out of its space onesie and found a very old very gross diaper. He quickly disposed of it and hopped into the shower. He made sure that the baby was not getting hit with the full force of the water. He washed off the baby and himself, purring when the baby seemed close to crying. There was a dryer outside of the shower and he covered the baby’s ears as best as he could. It wasn’t enough, the noise got it wailing in seconds. Keith groomed the baby licking its tears away as he calmed down. He put it down for a second so he could put on his sleeping clothes.

 

Lance outside of the showers looking concerned. Keith was glad he had brought a shirt and boxers.

 

“What do you want Lance?” Keith was a little brusque and almost growling, something in the back of his mind telling him to defend the infant.

 

“Um I heard the baby crying-”

 

“The dryer scared them and probably hurt its ears. Honestly by the state of its diaper I’m surprised the baby wasn’t crying earlier.”

 

“You’ve dealt with babies before?” He seems really surprised and Keith guessed he couldn’t really fault him for that.

 

“Yeah, from an orphanage remember? There were babies.” The baby grumbles and rubs it’s little face into Keith’s neck.

 

“Oh... God he’s so small. I forgot how little they could be.” Keith raised and eyebrow in question. “I have a bunch of siblings, nieces, nephews, and cousins, a big family. As one of the uncle’s I had to help with the babies. Can I hold him or?”

 

“Um, no I-” Keith unconsciously backs up and tucks the baby into his side.

 

“Is it a Galra thing?” Lance asks taking in the scene

 

“I think so, I’m sort of protective? I was ready to stab Allura if she made a comment.” 

 

“That is adorable, and I can totally understand it. I’ll leave you to calm down and get used to the baby for a few days but you aren’t alone buddy.” He seems a little awkward. “We’ll help you out.”

 

Keith nodded his thanks and made his way to his room. He got into the blanket and pillow pile cradling the baby to his chest. He hums a song he vaguely remembers from when he was very little, purring occasionally until the baby falls asleep. He was glad to join the infant in dream world.


	2. The Runt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith vs Galra instincts and finding out why the baby was left in the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to warn you this is a tear jerker of a chapter.

_“I loved performing; I was always trying to impress my siblings by being a clown. I think that came from being the runt of the litter.”_

_-Rose Byrne_

3rd Person PoV 

Keith woke up being surprisingly calm given that he had a very small Galra infant in his bed. The baby had woken up a couple of times during the night, and Coran had helped Keith feed the infant. Apparently baby Galra ate something similar to breast milk when they were very small, so with a little bit of protein thrown in with normal baby formula the baby was fed and happy. Also the Castleship had diapers and baby clothes, who knew? The infant was still asleep and Keith took in the sight.

It looked like human babies a little bit. The child was chubby just like really tiny babies were, and obviously couldn’t see very far past it’s own nose. Their hearing was a lot better than a human infant’s but Galra just had better hearing in general. The infant looked like a newborn baby or at least close to it. The newborn’s ear twitched at a noise and it scrunched up it’s face. Keith purred, the rumble apparently comforting to the infant, and once again began to lick their ears and head. The baby sighs in content, and something eases in his chest. Keith knows he has to get up soon but he honestly wants to savor this moment. He usually doesn't want to laze around but it's been a long time since he's been this cozy and content.

He gets up quickly putting on his pants, shoes, and jacket. He grabs the now wide awake baby. The infant calms down as soon as Keith is holding it. He's not sure if that's just normal instincts or a side effect of being abandoned and left alone for who knows how long. Honestly if Keith finds the mother he might just throttle her, for leaving such an innocent being behind.

He makes his way to the infirmary so that they can scan the baby and determine it's age, gender, and any problems it could have. They also called the Blades as they are actually Galra or a hybrid of that race and know what they are doing.

“Aww there you are! How is the little tike?” Coran asks practically cooing over the baby. Keith considered running back to his room and hiding the baby away for the rest of eternity.

“Good, doesn't like to be put down though.” Keith knows he's being obvious about tucking the baby closer to him.

“Alright let's put the infant right here. You can hold the baby's hand, and we'll scan.”

Keith had brought a blanket and pet the baby's hand even though it didn't calm them down enough. The scan was quick and Keith snatched up the baby once again purring and grooming. The baby calmed down cooing. Coran reviewed the results for a second.

“What is it?”

“Well first of all congratulations it's a little girl. She's pretty healthy if on the small side. Although she does have a lot of stress hormones running through her system. This could come from the…” Coran seems hesitant and Keith growls.

“Abandonment.” He says harshly.

“Yes that, or it could be from the mother being stressed during the pregnancy.”

“Like postpartum?” Shiro asks coming into the room.

“What?”

“Postpartum depression, it's a mental health issue that affects new mothers and pregnant humans. It can cause them to not care for their baby or worse.” Shiro explains.

“Not really,” Coran says. “I translated the letter, and it's closer to Number 2’s version of events. Apparently Galra usually have very small litters of 2-3 kits. However this one is both a runt and alone, which is considered to be a very bad omen in Galra and the infant is usually abandoned and later adopted by another Galra.” 

"Is that?” Keith's throat is tight. “Is that why my mother abandoned me? Because in her culture I was a bad omen?”

Shiro and Coran freeze at the sight of the usually stoic Red Paladin, close to tears. He cradled the baby very close to his chest.

“Keith,” Shiro begins but the hybrid wipes his eyes furiously and makes sure the baby is calm.

“If I ever see her mother. I will kill her.” He says growling hugging the infant close. “How old is she?”

“Hm I think we would need Number Five in here for that calculation.”

Lance comes in and Keith is about ready to bolt. It was stupid for him to get out of bed with the baby he should go back.

“Lance can you go get Pidge? We need her for a calculation.” Lance looks at Keith and gives Shiro and unsubtle wink before leaving.

“That's pretty common in the Galra I've seen.” The two look at the Altean.

"The overprotectiveness, is very common. I'm actually surprised that you aren't wrapped up in your room, keeping everyone away.”

“All Galra are like this with infants?”

“Oh yes, I remember one day there was a Galra kit alone crying in this marketplace and the mother and another got into a brawl. Apparently Galra will often adopt Galra kits if they are in distress whether they have parents or not.”

“Adopt?” Shiro asks his voice a little higher than normal.

Keith looks down at the baby in his arms and realized that he had essentially adopted a Galra infant.

“Is that so bad?” Coran asks.

“Shiro what else are we supposed to do? Give it over to the next Galra flagship?” Pidge asked sarcastically as she enters.

“It's a girl.” Keith tells her.

“Awesome we need more girls on this ship. You guys need me to calculate something?”

“Yes we need help converting this age to human terms.” Coran says, the teenager makes her way over and looks at it, taps a few things on her tablet.

“She's the equivalent of a month old.” Keith knew she was young but not quite this young. There's a sadness at the fact she was abandoned so young but something in his chest felt that it was good that he would be the only parent she ever knew.

The baby began to make the noises that Keith knew were associated with being hungry. Which meant wailing angrily.

“I’m gonna go feed her.”

Keith made his way to the kitchen and found Hunk. He grabbed the formula that Coran had developed and quickly made it for the baby. Once she was eating happily Keith turned to Hunk. He looked a little amazed.

“Your really great with the baby.”

“Thanks and it's a she.” Hunk broke out into a smile.

“She's really cute.” The baby looks at Hunk. “Hi baby girl,” he croon the baby makes a noise back, which makes Hunk smile.

“Pidge calculated that she's about the equivalent of a one month old.” Hunk looks at her sad.

“Her parents?”

“She was abandoned, because she was tiny and didn't have any littermates."

“That's horrible, I’m glad we found her.”

“I am too.”

“Hey Hunk, hey Keith how's the little one?” Lance asks seeing the baby.

“She's eating.” Keith says as the baby continues to suck down her bottle making satisfied little grunts.

“It's a girl? Did you find out anything about her parents?”

“She was abandoned.” Hunk tells Lance quietly after Keith stiffens.

“Oh, the poor baby. How is she?” Keith grabs a towel, he learned to always have one, and burps her by rubbing her back. He wipes her mouth after she's done vomiting.

“Huh, Galra babies barf up their food too.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Lance I’m almost done with breakfast can you get some plates for me?”

“Sure dude, the Sharpshooter is on it.” He shoots finger guns at them.

“Keith why don't you sit down and calm down the baby.” He nods his thanks to Hunk and goes and sits down at the table.

The baby makes some unhappy noises so Keith begins to purr at the baby, rubbing their faces together, she digs her tiny baby claws into his shoulder. He then licks at her giant ears and her head. He hears a strange noise and looks up to see Lance trying not to laugh.

“Space cats,” is all he manages to say before choking back laughter. Keith gives him a glare and goes back to grooming her.

Everyone slowly filters into the dining room as Keith calms the baby to the point that she falls asleep. She snores a little and Keith keeps her snuggles into his chest. They are all looking at him.

“What? It calms her down.”

“Doesn't that feel weird?” Pidge asks curiously.

“Not really I have a weird tongue that I'm guessing is one of the few Galra things I have.”

“It is a girl?” Allura asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, she doesn't have a name.”

“We should give her one.” Lance proclaimed excitedly.

“What about Maria?”

“So she can have the same name as every Latin girl on Earth?” Pidge asked scathingly.

“Okay damn, you got a better one gremlin?” Lance says holding onto his chest and giving Pidge a questioning brow.

“Bridget, Casey, Lauren, Paige, are all better.”

“They are not!” Keith stops paying attention to the two paladins as they dissolve into a very childish argument that Lance is going to lose.

“Akane?” Shiro suggests quietly.

“I like Akane.” Keith says looking at the half asleep baby. “Hi Akane.” She coos softly.

“I think that’s a winner.”

“Oh come on!” Lance complains until Keith gives him a glare when Akane’s eyes stop drooping like she’s ready to pass out.

“Jeez, mama bear calm down.”

“I’m gonna get her to bed.” Keith says shoving the last of the food goo into his mouth.“Don’t expect me at training she really doesn’t like to be left alone.”

He leaves and goes back to his room something easing in his chest and he almost purred in contentment. He’s been stressed the entire time he was out of his room with the baby. This is much better, no people yelling at Akane or dealing with everyone swarming them. The baby seems to like it too considering how she almost immediately falls asleep.


	3. The Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades arrive to attempt and calm down the situation. Keith has locked himself in the room with the baby for four days. Also have some feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I remember seeing this post of fanart that got me thinking of this idea of Keith and babies and I couldn't find it and link it but I did it! Here this is so beautiful the artist is wonderful. Just love this.
> 
> https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/165664274718/galraau-okay-so-some-people-asked-me-to-draw-an

_ “My grandfather was smart and had a whole lot of pride. He didn’t speak a terrible amount, but you could tell that there was a ton on his mind- like a quiet acceptance of how life had turned out.” _

_ -Frank Ocean _

 

3rd Person Pov

 

When Kolivan arrived he knew that something big had happened. He also knew that it had happened to Keith the young half-Galra whom Kolivan had began to think of as his. He knew this because usually the adolescent, in Galra terms, was lurking in the background watching over his fellow paladins. However, this time he was not there.

 

“Where is Keith?” He asks a little confused and worried.

 

“Yeah that’s what we want to talk to you about. We… kind of found an abandoned Galra baby and Keith has essentially adopted her and becomes violently homicidal if you displease the baby in any way. He has barely left his room for days, and he’s licking the baby, and purring.” The Blue paladin is rambling nervously.

 

“Aww, Keith has fallen prey to his instincts.” Kolivan knows that Antok is absolutely delighted at the fact that the human raised kit is accepting his Galra side and Kolivan wants to throttle him.

 

“Is there anything you can do to help us? Even coax him out of the room with the baby. We want to be able to do another medical check up, and he won't come out or let us in the room.” The former Champion asks.

 

“How long ago did you find the infant?”

 

“Four quintents ago.” Allura says a little gravely. “We are worried about Keith's state of mind.”

 

“It is actually very normal for Galra to do this, especially with very young infants. It's not that he doesn't trust you, but I don't think he trusts himself. He's learning how to care for the child, and because of his comparative youth in Galra terms he is probably feeling especially vulnerable.”

 

“He barely trusts himself with the baby, and because of that he's not allowing anyone near him. We’ll try to see if we can get through to him.” Antok and Kolivan make their way towards the Red Paladin’s room.

 

Kolivan is a little trepidatious about approaching the hybrid now that he had a baby. The Blue paladin has described the already hot tempered adolescent as even more short tempered, but that particular human was known for exaggerating. 

 

He pressed on the comms system making sure to whisper.

 

“Keith? It is Kolivan. Are you comfortable with either me or Antok coming inside to speak with you?”

There is shuffling and then he hears.

 

“Kolivan you can come in. Antok stay out.”

 

Antok deflated slightly, not that outsiders could tell, and Kolivan entered the hybrids den. It was kept dark probably for the baby and Kolivan couldn't see Keith for a second before his head popped out of a surprisingly well constructed nest of blankets and pillows. His hair was mussed and sticking up randomly and he had dark marking under his eyes that indicated he had not been sleeping enough.

 

“Keith? Am I alright to come closer or no?” He considers this for a second before nodding. 

 

Kolivan brings the desk chair to the foot of the bed.

 

“Am I being strange for Galra?” He asks quietly.

 

“By hiding the infant away? No, this is very normal. Especially considering your age.” He looks confused. “You would still be considered a kit Keith.”

 

“She was abandoned like I was, for being tiny and having no siblings.” Kolivan’s heart broke at that. “They think kids like us are bad omens. Why?”

 

“Survival, tiny single cubs usually didn't make it back before we started traveling the cosmos. It was easier to abandon them, never knowing their fate then have your heart broken by the death of a kit. Especially when you were trying to survive.”

 

“Survival of the fittest.” Keith says bitterly. Kolivan is confused. “It's a saying from Earth it basically means that only the strongest survive.”

 

“Similar sentiment… may I see her?”

 

“Like hold her or look?”

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” He sighs and brings out a very, very young Galra child. Kolivan has rarely seen one so small.

 

“Her name is Akane.” He's cradling her to his chest and begins to lick at her ears, she relaxes into immediately.

 

“Akane, where did you get that name?”

 

“Shiro, he’s from an area that speaks a different language. That's where her name is from.” Kolivan decides that it's a good name.

 

“May I hold her?” Keith tenses and considers it for a second looking at the kit. He hesitantly offers the infant to Kolivan.

 

Kolivan gently takes the infant from Keith noting the tail immediately. He has never held a kit so small, she could fit in the palm of his hand. She immediately seemed uncomfortable away from Keith.

 

“She was left alone in a room for a long time.” The baby clams hearing Keith's voice. “I picked her up, and cleaned her up and got her fed. I guess she trusts me.”

 

“Kits this young are usually not abandoned. Even if they are alone and tiny the mother usually waits until they are older. She is very young and she lost a parent. It makes sense that she is clinging to you. Where did you find her?”

 

“In a room on a base for Galra.” 

 

“Do you know how long she was left there?” The young male bristles with anger.

 

“Almost two quintents, if we had gotten there any later she probably would have been dead.”

 

“She's lucky to have been found at that time and considering how healthy she looks, she's lucky to have been found by you.” Kolivan hands the tiny infant back and she seems to recognize her new parent’s arms and calms.

 

“I should probably get her looked at.”

 

“Yes, but you can take a few more quintents to yourself and we’ll explain why.”

 

“No, I’ve been here a while. We’re both starting to smell. Just tell them to stay away from the showers.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get them to not crowd you so that you feel a little more comfortable.” Keith nods his thanks and Kolivan leaves to allow the boy some space.

 

“How is he?” Antok asked.

 

“He is well, angry over the infant's abandonment, a little overwhelmed, but well. When they said that they found a Galra kit, it was the smallest kit I have ever seen. She's very young.”

 

“No wonder he is so protective. How small?”

 

“She fit in one of my hands.” They found the other Paladins in the room they regularly congregated in. 

 

“Is Keith coming out?” The blue Paladin asked.

 

“Yes, although I must impress upon you that you don't crowd him. Galra are very protective over infants and because of how young she is Keith may be especially protective.”

 

“Is that why he went into his room for so long? Because he was crowded?” The very small paladin asked obviously feeling bad.

 

“Possibly, but it was most likely not your fault only.”

 

The Paladins spoke amongst themselves until Keith reappeared. The baby was in his arms kneading his chest making very high purring sounds. Her ears are twitching and tail swishing happily. Kolivan sees Antok become excited at being able to see the infant and knowing that she had a tail. 

 

“Um, hi.”

 

“How is she?” Allura asked Keith.

 

“She’s okay, she's pretty normal for a baby in my experience.” Keith says looking at the baby.

 

“She kind of reminds me of a kitten.” The Green Paladin says taking in the sight.

 

“Kitten?” Antok asked.

 

“An infant of an earth species called cats. They are very small hunters that began to hang around our ancestors when we stored grains and their prey started eating it. Then people discovered that they were kind of cute and cuddly so they became domesticated.”

 

“Ah, why does she remind you of them?”

 

“Well kittens will do a similar thing with their hands and they purr. They also have ears, tails, and fur.” Hunk says looking a little star struck. “They are also very adorable just like her.”

 

Kolivan sees the boy preen slightly, pleased that his social group was accepting the new addition. Antok is practically chomping at the bit to hold the baby. 

 

“She is rather cute. It is strange to think that Galra could be so small as infants.” Allura says looking at the baby, the baby grunts a little. Keith nuzzles her little head. 

 

“Usually they are a little bigger but she seems healthy.”

 

“Is it alright if we make sure?” Coran asked.

 

“Um sure, let me just a get a pillow for her.” The Black Paladin seemed to want to rush over and help but he didn’t for some reason. 

 

“I’ll go set up the infirmary. We’ll be out in a few tics, then we can have dinner together.”

 

“I’ll get started while you two are checking over the baby. Someone can set the table.”

 

“I’ll do it.” The Black Paladin left to do his task.

 

Keith left the room to grab a pillow and go to the infirmary. Kolivan watched the other paladins. The small one and the Blue Paladin seem to be guilty.

 

“You seem guilty.” The Blue Paladin jumps at Antok’s voice.

 

“Oh my-! You guys are too sneaky!” The Paladin takes a breath. “I feel like I was the one who crowded Leith too much. I just, one of my sisters was pregnant when I left Earth. She probably had her baby by now, and I miss being around them. There were always babies around and I miss them.”

 

“Ah, I did not realize humans had such large families.”

 

“Depends on the culture. I have a very small family, it drives my nonna crazy. I was one of the younger ones so there weren't a lot of babies, but Italians have large families.”

 

“Ah, what of the Yellow Paladin and the Champion.”

 

“Most of Hunk’s family lived really far away.”

 

“My family is complicated, and small.” The man says gravely. 

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**With Keith**

 

Akane really hates being put down. She was very unhappy with Keith. The infirmary lights were probably to dark, she wasn’t in the protective nest, and Keith was only holding her hand. However, he knew that they needed to check on her to make sure nothing bad had happened to her. They had sort of created a formula for the baby.

 

“Well, she’s got a clean bill of health.” Keith picked up the baby and began purring and grooming her to calm her down. Honestly he feels like he should try something else but this works. “She’s a perfectly healthy, if a bit small, Galra kit. She’s better than last time, a little more meat on her bones. Well then Number 2 let’s get you and the little one dinner.”

 

Keith followed the jovial Altean to the dining room. Everyone was there but before he sat down Lance came up to him.

 

“I wanted to apologize for crowding you the other day. I just… one of my sisters probably has a baby around the same age, and… I was sort of butting in.” Keith blinked at Lance’s apology. He had never known him to willingly apologize to Keith, but then again he was also apologizing to the baby in a way.

 

“I, I accept your apology.” He considered it for a second. “You can hold her if you want. However, she gets fussy if I’m not the one holding her.” 

 

Lance lit up and hesitantly reached for the baby. Keith even more hesitantly put the little girl in Lance’s arms. She immediately scrunched up her face but Lance still seemed happy. He swayed with her but that just made her even more unhappy.

 

“Let’s give you back to your daddy.” Lance hands her back to Keith who purrs. “I can’t really lick your ears for you, kitten.”

“Please choose another nickname. The nickname kitten has been forever ruined by the internet.”

 

“Yep, makes sense, have fun with your downer daddy gatita.” Keith sighed of course Lance just decided to essentially call her kitten in Spanish.

 

Shiro sees them and looks a little stricken.

 

“Shiro do you want to hold her?” Keith asks.

 

“U-um, I don’t think I should she looks like-”

 

“Shiro, you put your faith in me. Let me do the same. Hold my daughter for a second.” Shiro gulps but nods his assent. Keith passes the baby to Shiro, who is very careful about his metal arm. 

 

Like with Lance the baby’s face scrunches up with displeasure. However, Shiro looks enamored with the baby immediately even rubbing her face into her fur a little. She makes a dissatisfied little grunt, and Shiro nervously hands her back to Keith.

 

“She doesn’t like me.”

 

“She only likes me at this point buddy. She hates everyone else, and being put down.” Shiro gives Keith a small watery smile. “Come on let’s go to dinner.”


	4. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the baby settle in and a diplomatic mission goes horribly wrong. Enter Keith's abandonment issues, overprotectiveness, and bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!  
> This chapter is fucking dark. Like holy shit I don't know where this came from but yeah there is a little murder in this. So yeah.

_“In South Korea, they believe that when you turn 60, you've become a baby again and the rest of your life should be totally about joy and happiness, and people should leave you alone, and I just think that that's the height of intelligence.”_   
_-Alice Walker_

3rd Person PoV

Keith and the baby finally settled into a routine after about 2 weeks. It took a while for him to feel comfortable around a group of people and the infant. It also took a while for the baby to like anyone enough for Keith to start training again. Lance still kept up the nickname, gatita, and Hunk had picked it up as well. Coran was happy to watch the little girl when the universe needed Voltron or the Red Lion.

Akane was also secretly spoiled by Allura, not that Keith didn't know, but he let her think that she was getting away with it. She had offered him a bigger room because Keith's room was currently filled with baby stuff. However Keith decided to wait on that until Akane was a little older. She was young and liked to be surrounded by Keith.

Keith decided that having a baby was great. She woke up at odd hours of the night, but Keith liked taking care of the baby. She completely relied on him, and Keith liked that feeling. The fact that she wanted him to hold her at all times felt even better than saving none of his teammates. He liked feeling so wanted by another person, even if that person couldn’t talk or walk yet. Lance had suggested something called Tummy Time which consisted of putting the tiny baby on a blanket on her stomach. It was to get the baby to learn how to crawl and roll over. Akane absolutely hated it and Lance blamed Keith for the fact that Akane generally hated everything except for Keith, and food.

Today they were going on a diplomatic mission and Keith was a little trepidacious. He knew that a lot of people dislike Galra and he wasn't sure how one of the Paladins carrying an infant Galra would be received.

He put her in a tiny onesie that looked like Paladin armor and had her on his back, in a carrier with a nice comfortable blanket. He made sure that the baby was asleep so she would be a little less conspicuous.

Queen Xantha greeted Allura happily. The tall royal blue colored alien was wearing thin white silks that reminded Keith vaguely of Ancient Egypt. She wore a classy amount of jewelry with a gold diadem.

“Princess Allura, we are glad to have you and the Paladins of Voltron among us.”

“Queen Xantha we are glad to visit.” Allura shakes the hand of the regal blue skinned alien. “Let me introduce you to the Paladins. This is Shiro the Black Paladin and the Leader of Team Voltron.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Xantha.” He offers her his flesh hand and the Queen accepts.

“You as well Shiro.”

“This is Keith, the Red Paladin and Shiro’s Second-In-Command.” Allura gestured to Keith.

“It is nice to meet you Queen Xantha.” Keith extended his hand and the Queen took his hand with a smile.

“It is nice to meet you as well. Who is the little one on your back?” Keith almost flinched.

“Oh that is Akane she's sleeping currently.”

“Ah, well I will leave her be, but I must ask is she yours?”

“No, we found her… abandoned.” The Queen immediately looks disturbed.

“We are glad that the child is alright, the people of Jefor find abandonment of a child one of the worst crimes one can commit when they are of sound mind.” All of the Paladins are a little struck.

“Y-yes, this is the Yellow Paladin Hunk.” Allura introduced.

“It is nice to meet you Queen Xantha.” The Queen smiles at the obviously nervous Paladin.

“It is nice to meet you as well Hunk.”

“This is the Green Paladin Pidge.”

“It is very nice to meet you Queen Xantha.” Pidge said a little awkwardly.

“It is nice to meet you Pidge.”

“And this is Lance the Blue Paladin.”

“It is very nice to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself Queen Xantha.”

“It is nice to meet you as well Lance, and thank you for the compliment.” She is almost laughing.

They were quickly ushered into the Palace and were greeted by a large amount of aliens all similar enough to the Queen herself. Although she was a darker, richer shade of blue then the rest of her race. They looked like a mix of Alteans and Mer with blue skin. They were welcomed with a feast which Hunk adored and complimented all of the people who cooked it. There were a lot of children running around. It was a little disarming. When he sat down he put the still sleeping Akane in his lap.

“She's still asleep? Doesn't she wake up easy?” Lance asked confused.

“Only if she feels unsafe or there's a particularly loud noise.” There's an explosion and the formerly asleep baby wakes with a cry. “Great, you ready to go with me baby girl?”

“Keith you have a baby-”

“I am a Paladin of Voltron, baby or no baby. It's my duty to protect people. However if it freaks you out that much I’ll hang back.”

“Fine let's go.” Shiro orders the make their way towards the explosion. “Keith stay with Queen Xantha, and get the children evacuated.”

“Will do, Queen Xantha is there are safe place in the castle?”

“Yes, everyone this way!” Her people began to follow. “Children enter first along with their caretakers. Warriors at the back, what of little Akane?”

“I don't think I’m comfortable putting her down, or giving her to someone else.” The Queen gives him an understanding nod and gets everyone into the room.

Keith made sure that Akane was between him and the door putting her down on the ground, wrapped in the blanket, so he didn't have to worry about anyone aiming for his back and hitting her.

As he expected he was soon approached by Galra soldiers. His bayard was ready and stood as tall as he could. The Galra were slowly approaching him but not leaving him any space to escape. If Keith had been an animal his hackles would have been raised. The baby was quiet seeming to notice the tension in the room.

“Well, look at this, a Paladin left behind all alone guarding a door.” Keith didn’t answer the large male’s taunt.

“There’s a bundle at his feet. Wonder what that is.” Keith glared and was seconds away from baring his teeth.

“Maybe a baby of theirs got locked out.” The other Galra said bored. “Not going to say anything? Very well.”

The one that wasn’t speaking charged. They were feminine compared to the other smaller, thinner. However, they were just as strong as any Galra Keith had ever fought. He met that one with his sword and slapped the other away with his shield hard enough for him to stumble back. The other one was strong and had her own knife. He forced her back, spinning, shield hitting her in the face, slashing at the other one before spinning back around.

He wasn’t fast enough. The more masculine one managed to knock him off balance. He dragged Keith back and held onto his upper arms. His heart immediately went to his stomach. He should have handed the baby to someone in the bunker. The female Galra picked up the baby and pulled back the hood on the onesie. Keith saw recognition on her face and that was it. He grabbed his mother’s dagger and plunged it into the male Galra activating once the knife was in him.

He blitzed the female Galra, managing to twist the baby from her surprised grip and slashing the back of one of her knees. He put his sword to her throat a whimpering Akane kneading his armor.

“How do you know her?!” Keith was growling and he knew it. “Were you the one that left her to die slowly?”

“You mean her mother.” Keith’s put more pressure on the blade on her throat.

“Someone that leaves a baby that young alone in a room to die with a note does not deserve to be called a mother. If we had been a quintent later she would have been dead.” The woman’s eyes narrow.

“You are awfully angry about the treatment of your enemies child.”

“Anyone with Galra instincts would, especially if they were abandoned by their own mother.” She freezes for a second eyes wide.

“Y-you a-are-” the female Galra stutters.

“He’s Keith Kogane, The Red Paladin of Voltron, whether or not he’s part Galra does not matter to us.” Shiro tells the female Galra with authority in his voice.

“He’s a traitor to his own kind.” She hisses.

“At least he didn’t leave an infant to starve to death.” Lance says rare anger in his voice. “Honestly what the hell did you think was going to happen? That someone would go into this mostly abandoned part of the base on a patrol and find the baby?”

“Lance, that’s enough. Let’s handle the other one.” They leave Keith and the female Galra alone, he tucks the baby into his side so she doesn’t have to see this.

Keith takes a deep breath in and thinks about all of the pain his own abandonment caused, at the thought of Akane lying dead in some backwater Galra base, and swings. There’s a headless Galra in the hallway, a Galra hybrid holding a bloody sword and the daughter the Galra abandoned.

He deactivates the blade and finds a little cranny to stuff the two of them in. He realizes that there is blood on her onsie from his hands and he cradles her as close as he can. He begins to talk to her.

“I know that was scary baby girl. I’m sorry you had to see her again. I’m so so sorry that you have to deal with this.” The baby gurgles and puts a hand on Keith’s cheek. “Love you to baby.” He hugs the infant close to his chest.


	5. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Incident, and another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fluffier, mentions of Child Abandonment and Implied Child Abuse aside. Also it's mostly dialogue.

_ “Set your course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship.” _

_ -Omar N. Bradley _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

After the the Galra attack on Jefor, and Keith's almost meltdown the Paladins decided that he might need to go on easier missions with smaller chances for combat. Although no one had been expecting Keith to find and fight Akane’s mother on Jefor.

 

The two settle back into as much of a routine as possible. Akane still dislikes most things besides Keith and food, but she was becoming more accepting of Coran, Shiro, and Lance. So when there was a Galra ship that looked to be abandoned and partially destroyed Keith and Pidge went to investigate.

 

The ship was a smaller one and the propulsion system seemed to have been destroyed. However they docked on it cautiously. The ship bay was open and the two left the lions attached to the top ship by their claws. They closed the door to the docking bay and made their way towards the bridge. On the way they hear someone pounding on a door.

 

“Is that a prisoner?” Pidge asked.

 

“Let's find out.” Keith told her his bayard activated along with his shield. Pidge got the door opened and a tiny figure stumbled out.

 

The small child, barely hitting Keith's knee, stumbled into Keith's leg and immediately clutched it hard. They were crying and probably had been for a long time. They were rubbing their face on his armor smearing snot all over his armor and their face. They were a lavender like color with white marking under its eyes, and on his arms. It also had ears that were a lot smaller than normal Galra. It looked almost dainty with very thin little arms and legs, and obviously malnourished and currently starved.

 

Once the majority of the snot was rubbed off did the child freeze. Keith made sure to note that Galra could identify parents by scent. The small child looks up and Keith sees fear in the toddlers eyes.

 

“You no daddy. Where daddy?” The child's voice is raspy and high pitched obviously from dehydration.

 

“I don't know.” Keith told him as the child teared up again. “I’m sorry.” Keith began purring seeing the child becoming increasingly distressed.

 

“Oh god again?!” Pidge complained scaring the child who hid between Keith's legs.

 

_ “Oh god what happened?” _ Shiro asked.

 

“We have a Code Stork.” Pidge says exasperated.

 

_ “Jeez how many horrible Galra parents are there in the universe?!” _ Lance complains angrily.

 

The child is curious and watching the exchange going on. Keith counts it as a win that the kit is holding on to his leg.

 

“You Galra?” The tot asks Keith.

 

“My mother was Galra, my dad was human.”

 

“Hooman? Like da ‘Ampion!” The child looks excited and almost bounces.

 

“Who let's a baby watch gladiator fights?” Pidge mutters.

 

_ “What's going on?” _

 

“He likes you Shiro.” Keith tells his oldest friend.

 

“Who Shiwo?”

 

“Shiro was the Champion. Now he's the leader of Voltron.”

 

“Boltron?” The child asks. “What dat?” That toddler’s stomach growled loudly.

 

“I think we should get you some food first. You hungry?” The child nods shyly. “Pidge can you take us to the mess hall?”

 

“It's on the way to the bridge. Come on guys follow me.” Keith offered his hand and the child took it.

 

Their pace was a little slow going as the child is small and Keith has to bend over to accommodate the child's size. The child chatters the whole way, and while it started hesitant once Keith or Pidge didn't try to immediately shut up the toddler, it excitedly chattered. Pidge points them at the door and storms ahead.

 

Keith opens the door and makes his way inside with the child. He puts the small child on what looks like a chair. He finds a food goo dispenser and gets a little bit of food, knowing that the child's stomach is small. He gives it to the small child who digs in practically inhaling it.

 

“Woah, woah buddy slow down. You’ll hurt your stomach.” The child looks a little confused. “You haven't eaten for a while so you can't eat as much or really fast or this area will hurt.” Keith gestured to his stomach and the child slowed down a little.

 

Once the toddler was done with its food it began to nod off. Keith picked up the small child rubbing his back and purring to get the child to sleep. The child begins to snore and Keith made his way towards Pidge’s voice. 

 

_ “What's going on?” _

 

“There is a program that's set to make the ship explode as soon as there is no life in it.” She's silent for a few dobashes. “Alright that's gone. I’m downloading their information.”

 

_ “Good job Pidge.” _

 

“The kid is asleep, as soon as it was full it was out.” Keith reports swaying slightly as the toddler snores lightly into his ear.

 

_ “Do you know how old the kid is?” _

 

“Looks to be around three years old, could be younger or older but they’ve been starved.”

 

_ “Pidge check to see how long ago the ship was abandoned, and why he was left.”  _ Shiro ordered a little gravely.

 

“He was left alone for 7 quintents, and he was locked in by his… I think it's his stepmother. Because I found his parents and the woman looks nothing like the little, and it’s listed that he had her with a girlfriend.”

 

“Why didn’t his father look for him though?”

 

“He was in charge of the ship. So the evacuation fell to him.”

 

_ “So he just forgot about his kid? Who does that?!” _ Lance asks exasperated.

 

_ “Some parents do-” _ Hunk tries to intervene.

 

_ “When the child is Akane’s age and they are horribly sleep deprived. No one forgets a three year old unless they had been neglecting them beforehand.” _ Lance retorts angrily.  _ “Sorry buddy, it just, this pisses me off.” _

 

“You and me both Lance.”

 

_ “If you are done downloading you should get back to the ship. We can get the little one checked over and hopefully figure out more about the situation.” _

 

“Roger that, Shiro.” Pidge began to furiously type. “But I’m leaving them a message first. Alright let’s go.”

 

Keith and Pidge make their way towards their lions. Keith stops in his room and looks for anything worth keeping. He finds a stuffed toy that was on the bed and a blade that looked like Keith’s before he activated it. He brought both of them with him, nothing else was worth keeping. It was harder to deal with him in the lion just because he was bigger.

 

“Hey buddy,” the child blinks. “We’re going to leave the ship because it’s broken I need you to sit in my lap during the ride.”

 

“Otay.” The child is bleary but it sits in Keith’s lap clutching the toy when Keith hands it to the tot.

 

They slowly make their way to the Castleship, the little Galra falling asleep in the middle of the ride. Red is purring in the back of Keith’s mind and comments on how cute the sight is.

 

They get back to the castle, and Keith picks up the sleeping child and his few things. The little kid is snoring slightly and rubbing his face into Keith. He leaves the lion and is greeted by Coran holding Akane.

 

She couldn't see him yet and Keith hoped she wasn't angry with him for bringing another child back.

 

Akane saw the two of them and Keith held her in his other arm. She seemed surprised to see the other child and she reached for the other kit's ears which twitches in response. She looks up at Keith and seems to give her acceptance of the other child. He dreaded her terrible twos.

 

“He’s very skinny.” Coran noted.

 

“I fed him on the ship so he’ll be okay for a while, but I agree.” Keith told him. “I’m gonna wash him off and get these two to bed.”

 

“Good idea. Well I’ll leave you to it. After the nap we can take him to the infirmary.”

 

Keith held the small children and made his way to the showers, grabbing some clothes along the way, draping them over his shoulders. He wakes up the older child and gets him out of his clothes, doing the same to Akane and himself. He starts the shower and washes the small child off, getting the snot out of its fur. The tot falls asleep in the middle of the shower. Coran left him a couple of very fluffy towels for the children. Keith put on a shirt and pants, and carried them through the dryer. Akane’s fur puffed up dramatically and it was a hilarious. She did not agree and began to wail waking the other child up with a start.

 

“Hey buddy sorry about her she doesn't like the dryer.” The small child turned to look at the baby.

 

“Where her dittermates?”

 

“She doesn't have any.” The child blinks.

 

“Like me?”

 

“Yeah like me too. Do you want to nap buddy?” He nods eyes drooping. “Alright nap time.”

 

He grabs a blanket and wraps the small child up in. It clutches Keith so he doesn't try to leave putting Akane on his chest and letting the small child clutch it's stuffed toy and Keith’s neck.

 

He purred the still slightly cranky Akane to sleep and then fell asleep himself. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was the fact that he didn't know this new child's name.

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

**With the Blades**

 

Kolivan rubbed his temples. The Red Paladin had found another abandoned kit, and this time he might have effectively stolen a small child. There was of course a little bit of anger in behalf of the child. His father's mate had locked him in a room on a ship, probably thinking it would explode and kill the kit.

 

The fact that he had an inactive blade from Kolivan’s order meant that this kit could fall under Kolivan's command one day. He didn't know the gender of the kit or what it looked like, he would probably find out his mother's identity from that. His father was not a Blade but an up and coming commander with a pure bloodline.

 

Kolivan is not sure if the father will search for the kit or be content that his bad omen disappeared. Either way he knew it would cause and headache.


	6. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new small child, and it's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> Child Abuse mention.

_ “Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad, and that's why I call you dad, because you are so special to me. You taught me the game and you taught me how to play it right.” _   
_ -Wade Boggs _

3rd Person PoV

Keith woke up with a baby in his chest and no arm around his neck. He listened for the small child and heard him near the weapon cache. He sat up cradling the still sleeping baby.

“Hey buddy, that place is dangerous.” The child flinches and almost begins to cry. “Hey, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Pwomise?”

“Promise buddy, can you come back over here?” The tot makes his way back to the bed. “Do you want to meet Shiro?”

“‘Ampion Shiwo?” He is excited.

“Yes, the Champion Shiro, just call him Shiro though.”

“Otay, what ‘bout clodes?” He says looking at himself and Keith.

“Let me check if Coran left anything for you.” He opens the door and finds a box that has clothes.

Keith drags the box inside and opens it.

“For me?” The child asks confused yet hopeful.

“Yeah, pick what you want buddy.” The child digs into the clothes and dresses himself in an outfit only Lance would wear.

It was a dark royal blue coat that looked like a cloak and reached past his knees. It was wearing a dull orange dress shirt underneath, and brown pants with pointy boots. Honestly it was adorable like a little kid wearing a costume on Halloween.

“Like dis.” He says feeling the fabric.  
“You look adorable.” The child tilts their head to the side.

“‘ook Gara.” Keith smiles shaking his head.

“That too, come on let’s go meet everyone.” Keith offers his hand to the child who takes it shyly twining their fingers together like he’s nervous.

“You no have dittermates?”

“Humans usually don’t have more than one baby at a time. It can hurt the mom otherwise.”

“Oh, ‘Ampion no have dittermates?” Keith almost smiles at the excitement on the kid’s face. Shiro could brush off most attention from people around his age but small children he did not know how to deal with.

“Shiro doesn’t have littermates either.”

“But he so strong.”

“You can be strong without littermates buddy.” The child seems to contemplate that statement.

They enter the room Lance had dubbed the living room. Everyone was there and turned when the three of them entered. The kit latched onto Keith's leg, claws digging into his shin and thigh. The rest of the Paladins seemed to try and give the little boy some space. Shiro gets closer and crouches down offering his human hand.

“Hello, my name is Shiro.” The child immediately seemed excited. “What is your name?”

“Delve,” he said muffled in Keith's leg. “Name is Delve.” (Pronounced Del-vey)

“It's nice to meet Delve.” Keith nudges the little kit to shake Shiro's hand. He seemed a little confused at the gesture but copied it nonetheless.

“Nice meet you, Shiwo.” He says shyly.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
 **Galra Colony- 4 Quintents Earlier**

Delrek was a Galra who was climbing through the ranks at a fast pace. As far as career goals he hoped to one day be a commander in the Empire. He was loyal to the Empire and his family. The only thing he had ever disagreed with his parents about was his son Delve. He was a hybrid and was born without littermates, and while his mother might have disappeared leaving only a dagger behind, Delrek did no such thing.

However, he had felt like he was neglecting the kit. He had mostly left him in the care of his new mate Zathi. Delrek had entrusted her with his oldest child, not knowing that Zathi saw him as a threat to her own children, and something to be erased. She treated little Delve as a normal child in front of his father but when he wasn’t there, which was a lot of the time. She treated him like the mistake she thought he was. Right now she was practically purring over the fact she had gotten rid of the little brat. Her two children would never have to remember the litterless half breed their father would try and force upon them.

Delrek finally went to his new family quarters. He had been occupied for three quintents going over the reasons why the ship had malfunctioned, and the failed mission. He was looking forward to greeting Zathi and his three children and calm them down. Delve would have been especially shaken. When Delrek opened the door he was confused at the fact that Delve was nowhere to be found. The kit was usually running up to him to show him something he made, or ask him about Delrek’s work.

At first he thought that the kit was asleep but no one was there, even his room was empty. A bad feeling built up in his stomach. He found Zathi feeding the younger kits in the kitchen. They were just barely transitioning to solids. She didn’t look distressed.

“Zathi, where’s Delve?” Her guilty expression was all he needed to know. “You left him?”

“I apologize if I had two younger kits and a whole lot of fear Delrek.” Zathi is angry and defensive.

Delrek does not fight with Zathi instead he goes towards the door, turning and saying.

“If Delve is dead, you will be charged with the murder of a child. I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you are convicted.”

& & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
 **Abandoned Galra Ship- Present**

Delrek was glad to see that the ship was still intact. He hoped that meant that Delve was still inside and safe. He was hoping to find his son, scared but alive. He was hoping that it was as Zathi said, a mistake born of panic. He was in for a rude awakening.

He went towards Delve’s room and opened it. It was empty, no Delve, a stuffed toy was gone, and his mother’s dagger. Delrek searched the ship until his underling Izon called him to the control room. He looked horrified and pointed to a message that was left for them. Delrek’s heart stopped, it was Zathi stopping by Delve’s room and locking the door, smiling the whole way.

“He wasn't in his room. What happened afterwards?”

Izon fast forwarded the security feed to earlier that day. The two beings that were on the feed made Delrek’s heart sink into his stomach. The two confronted the door of Delve’s room with their weapons drawn.

When the door opened they didn't attack the kit instead the one wearing red allows the child to sob into its armor. The two beings deactivate their weapons and comfort the kit. The one wearing red was particularly sweet to the child.

“Do you want to hear the conversation? I can't get the transmissions they were sending out but I can get what they were saying to the child.” Delrek nodded.

“ _You no daddy. Where daddy?”_

_“I don't know. I'm sorry.” The red one tries to comfort the child._

_“Oh god, again?!” The green one screeches scaring the kit, and they seem to be communicating to someone outside the ship. “We have a Code Stork.”_

_There is more talking to someone outside the ship. The red one purrs like a Galra to calm Delve. That gets the child curious._

_“You Galra?” The figure looks down at the kit._

_“My mother was Galra, my father was human.”_

_“Hooman? Like da ‘Ampion!”_

The two stop the video feed right there. The two figures are obviously members of Voltron who are known to be human. However, the fact that one of them was a hybrid was very interesting. It also meant that there was less of a chance of Delve being killed.

“Was he taken by them?”

“After the Red one fed him and the Green one left us this.” There was a message of video feed showing Zathi abusing Delve with a script that translated to ‘be careful who you trust.’

Delrek is glad to know that his child was most likely alive and in the hands of a person who had Galra instincts and was less likely to harm the kit.

That was one comfort at least.


	7. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve's first day on the ship with the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Child Abuse

_ “Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams.”  _

_ -Ashley Smith _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

Keith took Delve to the infirmary, Akane on his hip. She recognized the room and made a distressed noise. She always hated it.

 

“You’re okay baby. It's not you this time.” Keith tells Akane bouncing her up and down slightly.

 

“Is dis pace bad?” Delve asks concerned.

 

“Akane just doesn't like being put down. She always has to be put down to be scanned. So she has developed a dislike of this place. It's not bad we just need to know if you're hurt.” The kit’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape.

 

“Otay.” Keith lifts the very tiny child onto the scanning table and Coran and Pidge walk in.

 

“Ah, good you have him already here. Now I need you to lay down on your back on this table. It’ll just be a few tics.” The little boy immediately does as he’s told.

 

“Am I okay?” He asks after the scan is done.

 

“You are a little skinny and dehydrated but that's nothing a few good meals won't fix!” Coran said and the child seemed comforted.

 

Keith patted the child's head and led him towards the kitchen. Hunk greeted them causing Delve to hide behind Keith. Hunk was a large person and Delve was very tiny and had been abused.

 

“Hey Delve, my name is Hunk. It's nice to meet you.” Hunk gives the small child the space he needs as the large yellow paladin cooks a meal.

 

Delve seem interested in that and creeps forward, using Keith as cover so that he can get closer. Keith makes a bottle for Akane who gulps it down happily making little baby noises. He grabs a towel and allows her to spit up, she's finally doing it less. Delve is enraptured by what Hunk is doing. Hunk watches the food not noticing the little Galra creeping up on him.

 

Delve climbs a stool that was near Hunk. Hunk sees him and smiles.

 

“I help?” Delve asks expectantly.

 

“Sure buddy, can you hand me that?” Hunk gestures to what looks like a salt shaker.

 

“Sure.” Delve grabs it and hands it to Hunk and watched with rapt attention as Hunk continues to cook the meal for everyone.

 

Hunk sneaks him little pieces of something that seems equivalent to bacon. The child doesn’t seem to know what to do with it. Keith has to keep himself from facepalming. He gets closer to Delve.

 

“Delve you chew,” Hunk gives Keith a piece to demonstrate. “Like this.” Keith chews with his mouth open to show the small child who immediately does the same.

 

“Dis good.” Delve say after he was done chewing. “Dat what teeth fo’?”

 

“Yeah that’s what teeth are for. Humans don’t have food goo, so we always eat like that.”

 

“Fun.” Is all he says in response, leering at all of the little pieces of food Hunk is leaving behind.

 

“Alright Delve, I’m done cooking this why don’t you go with Keith and sit at the table.” Hunk tells the small child.

 

“Otay. Go with Keef.” Delve says a little sad that he couldn’t get more morsels from the large paladin.

 

The two sit at the table as plates are brought out. Not long afterwards everyone drifts in due to the wonderful smell, or they drag the others in. Shiro has obviously come off of the training deck. Lance comes in dragging an obstinate Katie behind him. Allura sweeps in like the princess she has been trained to be, Coran following behind. Delve leaned into Keith who purred petting the child’s head while Akane purred along with Keith. It calmed Delve down a little.

 

“That’s adorable.” Pidge says with a smile. “You’re like a family of cats.”

 

“Space cats.” Lance whispered.

 

“To bad the Cure only sang Love Cats.” Keith retorted.

 

“You know about the Cure!?! How did I not know this!?” Lance complained. “You aren’t completely hopeless after all.”

 

“Why Keef hopeless?” Delve asks looking a little sad.

 

“I don’t like to talk about the same things he does. He doesn’t mean it in a bad way. He just thinks I can’t talk or like the same things he does.” Keith says leaning down and using a stage whisper.

 

“Oh, dat ‘tupid.” Keith and all of the other paladins laughed with Shiro smiling and Lance pouting.

 

“But Keef is my friend. I want to talk about the same things as him.” Keith gives Lance an unimpressed look at the mispronunciation of his name.  


 

Delve isn’t listening, he’s digging into his food and Keith gives the kid a fond look before he does the same. Lance makes an exasperated noise and digs into the food. There is some conversation here and there among the Paladins. Hunk had given Delve a small portion probably to keep him from hurting his stomach. In the middle of Keith’s meal he felt Delve lean into him, and he realized that the little boy was half asleep. He rumbled and kept eating and the little boy fell asleep pressed to his side.

 

“Is he asleep?” Hunk asked looking at the little boy.

 

“Akane too. I’m going to get them back in bed.” Keith whispered.

 

He put Akane in the better baby pouch that he found not long after they got her and picked up Delve. He made his way back to his room and after taking off the shoes and their jackets fell asleep with the two children. Keith had learned to grab sleep whenever he could between an infant and Voltron there wasn’t a lot of time for sleep.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

**Later**

 

When Keith woke up it was because Delve was shaking him. He seemed a little distressed, and Keith realized that the small child had wet the bed.  He got up a little blearily and Delve flinched back and seemed to prepare himself to be hit.

 

“Delve, you’re okay. It was an accident. I won’t ever hit you unless it’s an accident okay? I would never hurt a child. Only cowards hit children. Now come on let’s get you cleaned up. Okay?”

 

“Otay.” He’s tearing up.

 

“Hey, there’s no need to cry buddy. Are you alright?” Delve is breathing quickly like he’s about to hyperventilate. “You’re okay buddy. My name is Keith, we got you off of a broken ship. You met the champion. You’re in my room with Keith and Akane. You’re safe.”

 

The little boy’s eyes are wide but his breathing is slowing down. He has a clawed hand dug into Keith’s arm drawing blood and he was tense. 

 

“What ‘bout Zathi?”

 

“Whoever Zathi is she can’t get to you buddy. She would have to find this place and then she would have to go through me. I’ll protect you for as long as I can.”

 

“O-otay.” He seems to calm down and then notices he scratched up Keith. “You hurt?”

 

“I don't even feel it buddy. Come on let's clean up.” The small child gets out of bed and  Keith puts the blankets and pillows that are not pee stained. Akane is a little fussy because she's been awoken by this. 

 

“‘Kane angry.”

 

“She’ll be okay. She's always cranky when she has to wake up. Trust me it's not your fault buddy.” Keith rubs the kit’s back.

 

Keith got the little boy into the showers and Shiro was there.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Hold Akane for a moment Delve had an accident, and she's fussy enough without forcing her through the dryer.” Keith hands the baby to a shocked Shiro and quickly jets himself and Delve into the showers.

 

“H- hi Akane, how are you baby girl?” Akane somewhat settles into Shiro's hold but makes an unhappy grunt. “Don't like getting up? You are not a morning person are you?”

 

Akane gives him another grunt that’s tinged with disapproval. Shiro has never met an infant that could express this much of a personality, even if it was mostly anger and disappointment in the people around her. She fully settles into Shiro’s hold with a little noise and coos when Shiro rubs his face onto the her head. So obviously everything is okay.

 

Not long afterwards, Keith comes out with a fluffier than normal Delve wrapped in a towel. He smiles at Shiro.

 

“Thank you for holding her while I did that.”

 

“You’re welcome Keith, besides I think we had a good talk right baby girl?” She makes a grunting sound and wiggles towards Keith.

 

He picks her up out of Shiro’s arms and begins to purr at her. She had calmed down as soon as she was in the crook of Keith’s neck. Shiro wondered if Galra kits could identify their parents by scent alone. It would make sense if they could.

 

“That’s good, let’s go finish cleaning up. Huh?”

 

“Otay.” Delve says taking Keith’s hand.


	8. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron is meeting up with some rebels. There are some good things and bad things that happen.  
> WARNING!!!!!  
> Discussion of child murder.  
> It gets shut down though

_ “Man is the unnatural animal, the rebel child of nature, and more and more does he turn himself against the harsh and fitful hand that raised him.” _

_ -H. G. Wells _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

Keith was on edge that day and both of the children knew it. The Blade couldn’t arrive in time to hopefully take the two Galra kits away from a potentially hostile situation. They were meeting with a group of freedom fighters that supposedly had a being that looked very human among them. Pidge was hoping it was Matt and Keith knew Shiro was too.

 

All of the Paladins had to be there along with Coran and the princess. There was no one Keith could leave the two children with. However, these people might not take kindly to having two obviously Galra children on board. Keith had to come up with a solution.

 

That solution was to put the two to bed with an Altean baby monitor and hope for the best. 

 

The ship docked and the Paladins straightened and got ready to greet the rebels. They had no idea if the human looking being would be among them. They had no idea how they would react to the Paladins. Keith was especially tense because the incident on Jefor wasn’t exactly a secret.

 

When the ship opened up the first being to come tumbling out was a tall orange alien that looked important. The next few figures were all wearing brown cloaks to cover their identities. They ended up stopping very close to the Paladins before their hoods came off. They revealed several aliens and a smiling Matt Holt.

 

“Matt?!” Pidge screamed and his eyes snapped to the youngest Paladin. 

 

“Katie?! What are you doing out in space?!” He asks eyes wide the two siblings are standing across from each other.

 

“Your sibling? That is them?” One of the aliens ask.

 

That prompts Katie to run into her brother’s arms. The two hug each other hard although Matt seems taken aback at how strong Katie is. Keith smiles at the scene. After the Holt siblings are done hugging, Matt turns his attention to Shiro.

 

“Shiro! Good to see you! Can you tell me why my little sister is out in space?” 

 

“Lance is a terrible pilot.” Keith tells Matt and gets a shout of indignation from the Blue Paladin.

 

“Keith?! Um holy shit dude! How you’ve been?!” Matt asks rapid fire. “You look good, like you’ve settled down.”

 

“You know how it is. I’m practically ancient like you and Shiro.” Keith told him rolling his eyes and Matt bursts into laughter.

 

“Matt, we are here for negotiations.” The official looking alien interrupts. “You may reunite with your species later.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Right this way, let’s go find a more comfortable spot than an old ship bay.” Coran says as he leads them towards the dining room.

 

Pidge and Matt are muttering to each other and clutching at each other like they can’t believe the other is real. Keith can’t blame either of them for it. They all sat down at the dining room table with the Paladins mostly seated on one side. Keith was standing up along with Coran.

 

“You wish for us to join this Voltron Coalition.”

 

“Ultimately, that is what we hope you might agree too. We wish to end the empire’s reign of terror and destruction that has been forced onto the universe.” Shiro says his tone firm yet hopeful.

 

“A lofty goal, do you think you could achieve it?”

 

“Not alone, that’s why we are reaching out to rebel factions and attempting to free planets. We might have impressive strength alone but not enough to completely destroy the empire.” The alien seems to consider this.

 

The negotiations continue on for a long time with Allura, and Shiro doing most of the work. Keith gets a notification on the tablet he’s carrying that Delve is awake. He tells Shiro that he needs to leave and check up on the two and Matt decides to leave with him.

 

“Soo, you’re like calmer now.” Keith raises an eyebrow. “You were always kind of restless and lonely. Something has happened.”

 

“Yeah it did.” Keith took a deep breathe. “I’m part Galra, my mom was a part of a rebel group.”

 

“Did you meet her?” Matt asks obviously completely shocked. “I mean this kind of explains a lot, like the growling. Why aren’t you purple? Also how the hell does that help you settle down?”

 

“No, I met some people in her old group though. Galra are kind of really protective over children-”

 

“Did you steal some Galra’s child?”

 

“They were abandoned. One is a little baby and she almost died. The other one was left on a ship that was supposed to explode and he was starving when we found him.” Keith knows that he’s angry, so he takes a breath before opening the door.

 

Delve comes tumbling out and Keith grabs him before he hits the floor. Delve sees Matt and says.

 

“You no Pidge? Who you?”

 

“Delve this is Pidge’s brother Matt. Matt this is Delve.”

 

“Nice meet you.” Delve says hiding in the Red Paladin's chest.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Delve.” Matt says obviously rooted to the spot.

 

Akane makes a displeased noise. Keith picks her up and she immediately purrs in contentment. She begins to knead Keith's armor.

 

“‘Kane no like wake up.” Delve tells Matt as if he's warning the human.

 

“Kane? Is that the baby's name?”

 

“Akane, Shiro came up with it.” Keith tells him rubbing his head into the baby's fur.

 

“That is literally the tiniest Galra I have ever seen in my life. How old?” Matt is obviously surprised by the baby.

 

“She's not even two months old. We found her abandoned in a base. Delve was left on a ship that was rigged to explode by his real life evil stepmother.”

 

“I don't think my group would appreciate them being here.” Matt says sadly.

 

“We figured that.” Keith said flatly.

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

**Back With the Others**

 

“What about the Galra child that is supposedly on the ship?” One of the aliens ask.

 

“What about it? She's an infant, she can't even crawl yet.” Shiro says intimidatingly, eyes narrowed.

 

“Won't her parents come looking for her?”

 

“Her mother is dead. We don't know anything about the father but she was purposely abandoned.” Pidge tells them looking between their eyes. “Apparently something about her birth made her a bad omen.”

 

“The child is still on the ship?”

 

“In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly friendly with the Galra. We can't exactly get on a Galra ship to leave a baby behind.” Lance says and he knows he sounds angry but there is something that they want with the child.

 

“Why exactly are you so focused on little Akane?” Allura asks obviously concerned.

 

“Teferi try to convert them to your barbaric religion another time. I wanted the know the threat level a Galra child could possess. An abandoned infant does not seem to be a risk.” The Paladins share a look between each other.

 

Keith chooses the moment to come back into the room the baby secured onto his back. Matt comes in before the Red Paladin. Akane is purring slightly and Keith had left Delve in the room with a few toys, reluctantly. All of the aliens focus on the baby on the black haired male’s back. 

 

He doesn't waver and all they can really see is her purple tail swishing around in slight anger. 

 

“Is that the child? Why is she on your back?”

 

“Because I’m the one who found her and the one in charge of her.” Keith tells them his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I see, has she been scanned for trackers?” The authoritative orange alien asks.

 

“Yes and there are none. She was just left.” Hunk says sadly.

 

“Would you be interested in getting rid of her?” The silvery alien with the strange eyes asks. The one who was very focused on the infant.

 

“No we would not.” Keith said a little angrily. “No one would want to take care of her for fear of the Empire and the empire will want her dead.”

 

“I do not want to give her away.”

 

“I doubt you want to take care of a small Galra infant as a rebel.” The alien’s eyes narrow into slits.

 

“You are not incorrect.”

 

“You want her as some part of your religion.” Pidge says eyes narrowed.

 

“A sacrifice,” Shiro is almost growling and he stood up glaring at the silver alien who shrunk back into his seat. “I do not condone the senseless slaughter of any species. Children are sacred and the senseless slaughter of any child whether it be from my own species or the children of Zarkon themselves is not something I nor any of the other paladins can stand.”

 

“What of the one that is in charge of her?” He turns hoping to find an ally and instead finds the most intimidating enemy he will probably ever face.

 

If there had been any doubt of Keith’s Galra heritage before there wasn’t any now. If the teenager had fur it would be standing on edge right now. His ears seemed to be pulled back even though they were human and he shouldn’t have been able to do that. His sharper than normal teeth were bared, a growl rumbling in his chest and the entire space of the room they were inhabiting. He was completely tense, every muscle in his body clenched. His nails were digging into his palms hard enough that blood was dripping on the floor. There was a look in his eye that was feral in a way that made every being in the room curl in on themselves in fear.

 

“If you so much as suggest that I would give you the child I have taken in as my own to murder for some barbaric, idiotic cult of a religion then I will rip you to shreds.”

 

Keith stormed off, after pulling the infant in his arms. He left a quiet room behind, a group of fuming paladins, a shocked human rebel and a few terrified rebels. Lance is the first to break the silence.

 

“Thanks for that by the way. Now he’s not going to come out for days!”

 

“I thought only Galra did that.” The orange alien said a little shocked.

 

“Keith is part Galra, we don’t know how much. We only know that it was his mother, and that she was not among the Empire’s drones. No matter what though he is a Paladin of Voltron, and beyond that he grew up on Earth, and we aren’t exactly very accepting of tyrants. I think if we are going to continue this it should be tomorrow. We all need to regroup.”


	9. The Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people push a little bit too far. It doesn't end well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This is a dark chapter. There is an allusion to child murder and child abuse. I need to update the tags.  
> WARNING!

_ “Many cults start off with high ideals that get corrupted by leaders or their board of advisors who become power-hungry and dominate and control members' lives. No group with high ideals starts off as a 'cult'; they become one when their errant ways are exposed.” _

_ -Philip Zimbardo _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

Keith was on edge with the group of alien rebels on the ship. Especially because one of them wanted to sacrifice Akane and they still didn't know about Delve. He wasn't leaving the room and the kits unguarded.

 

Delve was bored in the room but he was also scared of what was going on. When Keith had said that they wanted the baby for a ritual Delve shuddered.

 

“Bad re’igion. Asked daddy fo me.” 

 

That just ratcheted up Keith's anger and fear. Obviously they were preying on the dislike Galra had for their single children. He didn't know how many of these children were still alive. Keith would have been one of those children. Shiro was the only person that was allowed in the room.

 

Then the alarm system went off and Keith almost flinched.

 

“Keef?”

 

“Alright Delve, I want you and Akane to hide in the bathroom with the door closed. It might be stupid and you’ll be fine but I just want to be sure. Okay?”

 

Keith quickly made a small nest and closed the bathroom door, dressed in the armor and closed his door and locked both of them. He ran towards his Lion and met up with the team.

 

“We’re dealing with a Robeast and a big one.” Shiro told him. 

 

“And two Battlecruisers.” Pidge said.

 

“We need to form Voltron immediately.” Shiro says and all of the other Paladins nod their assent.

 

So that is what they did. They formed the legendary Voltron to combat the huge force they were facing. Of course the Castleship was going to help them. The battle wasn't that long and easy when compared to some they've had. They came back to the Castle victorious but something was immediately wrong.

 

Keith rushed towards his room. He was hoping it was just something wrong with the ship and not what his instincts were screaming. When he got to the hallway his room was in he saw a bloody Matt on the ground.

 

“They're after the-” Matt tried to gasp out.

 

“Matt!” Lance was following Keith and he didn’t even realize it.

 

“I know, Lance get him to a pod now.” Keith told his friend, there was only one thing they could be after in his room.

 

“But-”

 

“Now Lance, they're a bunch of cowards, and they're after my children. I’ll take care of it.” Lance nods seeing the state Keith is in, he picks up Matt and they go.

 

Keith stalks towards his room and finds the door cut into and hears them cutting into the bathroom door. There is the silvery one from the other quintent accompanied by a small blue alien. He doesn’t make a sound, only stabs the blue one in the back. The alien makes a gurgling sound and a fountain of green blood comes pouring out. Keith realizes that this species is probably like insects and some shellfish. They don’t have things like blood vessels. 

 

The silvery one turns around and if it had been human he would have seen the being pale. 

 

Keith was covered in blood and he knew that. He didn’t realize that his eyes were glowing purple like he had ingested quintessence. He was growling and looming above the silvery being. His teeth seemed to be larger than normal and almost seemed to glint in the low light.

 

“Y-your b-ba-back?”

 

“And you’re attacking my children.” Keith didn’t say anything other than that.

 

He grabbed the silver being by the neck and hauled him backwards, throwing him into the wall of Keith’s bedroom. Akane is wailing loudly in the background, but his instincts urge him to destroy the threat to the kits. Well, Keith was good at following his instincts. The silver being screams as Keith attacks it, driving his dagger in between their ribs. He activates the blade and watches as purple blood come pouring out of the being’s mouth. He withdraws and sees a smile on the being’s face. He has a gun and it hits Keith. He’s blown back.

 

“W-we’ll b-bot-both d-di-die here. N-no being has ever survived a hit… of pure quintessence.” Keith stands up glaring.

 

“I was bitch slapped through a container of liquid quintessence. I’ll live.” Keith drags the silver being and the blue one from earlier out into the hallway.

 

He then goes to see the two children. Delve looks at him like he has another head, after getting over all of the blood. Keith thinks maybe the hit of quintessence has probably changed his appearance. Akane doesn’t seem to mind the change, only the blood. She stops wailing as soon as Keith starts to groom her ears, making sure that the blood only gets on her onesie and not her fur. Delve gets close and sniffs to make sure it’s Keith and then tells him.

 

“Head fur white, skin boo.” Keith blinks and finds the mirror and just as Delve had said his skin was a light blue color, and his hair was now white, including his eyebrows.

 

“Keith!” He hears Shiro yell from out in the hallway.

 

“I’m fine Shiro! Just got a hit of quintessence and it change my appearance a bit.”

 

Delve grabs onto a hand that Keith notices has longer sharper nails than normal. Keith makes sure to block his view of the bodies. There isn’t a lot he can do about the blood, and Delve doesn’t seem to mind it anyway.

 

All of the Paladins are in the hallway seemingly disturbed by the amount of purple and green blood in the hallway. They all look at him in surprise. He guessed that he did look a little strange. He was covered in strange colored blood, his skin was a different color along with hair, and he had two kids with him in the middle of this chaos.

 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Hunk asks. “You look different.”

 

“I feel fine, but I probably don’t have a choice about whether or not I’m going into a pod.” Delve tugs on him.

 

“Why no choice?”

 

“They’re worried because my hair color changed. They want to make sure I’m safe.”

 

“Oh,” he says.

 

“I’m going to wash all of us off, and then I’ll get us to the infirmary and put myself in a pod.”

 

“Fair enough.” Pidge says wrinkling her nose in distaste. “You’re filthy, what happened?”

 

“The blue one doesn’t have blood vessels.” Her eyes open wide in understanding. “Come on Delve, let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

The three of them enter the showers with their clothes in hand. They wash themselves off and Akane makes her displeasure known by fussing. Keith discovers that the color change is over his entire body. When he gets out of the shower, there is a white healing pod suit waiting for him and Delve. There was a nice clean onesie for Akane. Of course they had to go through the dryer and Akane began to wail. Keith winced his hearing seemed to be better than normal.

 

He made his way to the infirmary and got into a pod alongside Matt. Coran held on to Akane as Keith went under.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

**Galra Colony**

 

When Delrek got back to the colony Commander Sendak was there. He was obviously annoyed that he had had to wait for Delrek and he knew that Sendak’s displeasure usually ended with another in pain. He could only hope that the information that Delrek had gathered would lessen his punishment.

 

“Captain Delrek, you were not here to greet me.”

 

“Yes Commander Sendak, the ship I was in charge of failed to detonate. There was valuable information onboard.”

 

“Along with your half-breed bastard.” Sendak said cruelly looming over the smaller Delrek.

 

“Yes, that is correct Commander.”

 

“So, where is he? You went all of that way, and yet I don’t see him.”

 

“He wasn’t on the ship Commander.”

“Not even a body?”

 

“No Commander Sendak, the Paladins of Voltron beat us to the ship and took him with them when they left.” That got the larger man to pay attention.

 

“The Paladins of Voltron? Took a Galra kit with them?” Sendak sounds extremely incredulous and Delrek wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t know what he knew.

 

“Yes Commander, the Red Paladin insisted that they bring the child with them.”

 

“Really I would have thought it would be the Yellow one. He seems the weakest in that regard.”

 

“The Yellow Paladin doesn’t have Galra instincts. The red one does. He is a Galra hybrid. We have video evidence.” The large Galra commander smirks.

 

“Upload that to evidence to my tablet immediately. Why did you forget the half-breed anyway?”

 

“My mate thought it would be funny to leave the kit on a ship rigged to explode.”

 

“I’ll have her arrested. No Galra can attempt kill a kit, half-breed or not. They are a vital resource for us.”

 

“Thank you Commander Sendak.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have a punishment to fulfill Captain.” Delrek winced at the promise of pain in Sendak’s eyes.


	10. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of being hit with quintesscense, featuring some gore and alien biology.

_“Aging is not lost youth but a new stage of opportunity and strength.”_   
_-Betty Friedan_

3rd Person PoV

Delve was the first to stumble out of his pod. He was fine mostly just scared and Kolivan was glad to see that the kit was fine. He saw Kolivan and blinked in surprise.

“You Galra?”

“I am little one. My name is Kolivan, it’s nice to meet you.” The child is shy but sniffs the air.

“You Keef daddy? Smell like Keef.” The Paladins loom between the two.

“Keith is an adult by human standards but I try to guide him the best I can.” The child blinks in confusion but nods. “What happened?”

“Bad re’igion people try steal us. Keef got hit and head fur white, skin boo.”

“What did he get hit with?”

“Quintessence and he seemed fine, but we put him in a pod just in case. The skin color change has faded from what we can see, but his hair is still white.” The Black Paladin reports to Kolivan.

“He’ll be out in a few more tics!” The red haired Altean tells him and Kolivan sees Akane in the arms of the Blue Paladin asleep.

The door to the pod Keith was in opened up alongside another human and Kolivan blinked. He was surprised that there was another human in space. Keith breathed deeply and pushed off of the Yellow Paladin after a few tics. The other human was being fussed over by the Green Paladin and Kolivan made the connection between her missing family member and the new human.

“Keith they were… Why is there a Galra on the ship?” The new human asks his earlier panic falling away to reveal curiosity.

“My name is Kolivan. I am a part of a group that has been working from the inside to destroy the empire for centuries. What supposed bad religion attacked here?”

“The Idini Lesidlo* wanted the two children for sacrifices.” The new human tells him. “I’m Matt by the way, it’s nice to meet you Kolivan.”

“You as well, what happened to those that attacked?”

“I made sure they weren’t a threat any longer.” Keith said obviously hoping that no one would mention death.

There is a bit of rumble and Kolivan sniffs the air something had changed. There is something wrong with Keith. He gets closer and Kolivan finally understands.

“It seems the quintessence has begun your maturation.” There is silence for a few seconds.

“My what?” The Green Paladin begins to laugh.

“Keith has to go through puberty again.” She tells everyone and the Blue Paladin should be laughing but he’s restraining himself to keep the infant kit asleep.

There is mirth in the Black Paladin’s eyes and the green one’s sibling joins her in laughing at the half-human kits frustration. Keith groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Look on the bright side Keith! Maybe this time you’ll actually grow taller!” The Green one’s sibling tells him but the older kit glares at him in response.

“Shut up Matt.”

“Be ‘dult Galra.” Delve tells him. “‘Mell older.”

Keith picks the little boy up. He sniffs at Delve before he seemed to realize he was sniffing him. He blinks and then says.

“My sense of smell is better.” All of the Paladins blink in surprise. “I think my hearing is better too. My teeth hurt pretty bad though.”

He opens his mouth and Kolivan sees blood along with the others in the room. It’s centered around the kit’s canines on both his top and bottom rows of teeth.

“You’re bleeding!” Allura said terrified.

“Hm, it seems to have sped up the process as well. He’s already growing in his adult fangs.”

Kolivan watches in some form of macabre fascination as one of his lower fangs grows in, dull human tooth falling out of his mouth. It is a testament to the kit’s strength that he barely even flinches, and while Kolivan is proud of him it also makes him sad that one so young has already dealt with such pain that his teeth maturation is nothing. As they stand there all four teeth are replaced and Keith breathes a sigh of relief.

“Alright, I’m going to bed.” He snatched the smaller kit from the arms of the Blue Paladin and she barely even noticed, still asleep.

“I’ve set you up in one of the bigger rooms, follow me Number 2!” The cheerful Altean said showing the kit the way to his new den.

“What happened to his old one?”

“They cut through the main door and half of the bathroom door. Also one of the aliens attacking didn’t have any blood vessels so when it got stabbed.” Kolivan wrinkled his nose in distaste, those aliens were always the messiest and the worst to deal with.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

A few varga later Kolivan saw a tired looking Keith in the kitchen with a squalling infant, looking taller than before. The Green Paladin’s brother was right, the kit was growing. The kit was bleary and obviously only half-conscious of his actions. Delve was at the maturing Galra hybrid’s side like a tiny shadow. Once the infant had been burped, the young Galra once again disappeared.

That was all they saw of Keith for the rest of the day. Eventually Kolivan decided to let the kit rest. The Black Paladin helps with Kolivan and they removed the children for a little while to allow the kit some uninterrupted rest. He comes out his room about the same height as the Black Paladin.

The Blue Paladin sees him.

“What the?! You're Shiro's height now!?!” Keith winces at the volume and then looks at Shiro and his eyes widen, he’s eye level with the former champion.

“A Galra maturation usually takes longer than this. I don’t think he’ll get much taller.”

“Now I’m one of the shortest!” The blue eyes Paladin complains.

“Lance please stop shouting.”

“Go back to bed kit. We’ll take care of them while you're dealing with the sped up maturation.”

“How long has it been?”

“26 vargas, go back to bed kit.” Kolivan orders the young hybrid.

“Ok,” he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands which have claws now.

He is leaves the room and Delve watches him leave with some sadness. The kit was obviously very connected to Keith, and Kolivan could understand why. The kit had been left alone for days to die a slow and agonizing death that was prevented by the Paladin. The kit idolized the hybrid Paladin.

“Come kitling, let's get you started on some training.”

“Is that okay? I mean isn't Keith kind of like their adoptive dad? Shouldn't he teach them?”

“He is being taught many things dealing with his Galra heritage. In a way I am his surrogate father.”

“Grandpa space cat, mentoring his oldest grandkit.” The Blue Paladin says in a voice barely above a whisper.

“How are the Space Grandpa’s doing anyways?” The Green Paladin says teasingly. “Aren't you like really accepting of this Shiro?”

“I am not a space grandpa, and no I am not really accepting. I just have seen him practically adopt sad cadets.”

“I meant the whole accelerated second puberty thing.”

“Oh, honestly as long as something really crazy doesn't happen I just accept it.”

“And a second puberty doesn't fall on that list?” The older version of the Green Paladin asks.

Kolivan decides to grab the kit and take him to the training room. Delve seems weary of what is going to happen.

“What do?”

“You are young kit. So I will begin to teach you knives.”

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.

After three quintents the kit ends up in the kitchen eating huge amounts of food goo.

He’s a little taller than the Champion. His skin is a strange mixture of light blue and lavender, that the Blue Paladin calls periwinkle. His head fur is white. He also has claws and of course the fangs. His ears are more pointed but very human in appearance, with the tips being light purple. His calves seem larger than normal, actually the kit has more muscle all over him.

Kolivan finds the kit in the kitchen. He probably can’t fit into the rest of his clothes but something called underwear had an elastic waistband and was long enough that all of his groin was covered.

“Kit?” The child turned towards Kolivan with bleary eyes.

“Kolivan? I think I’m done growing.” His voice is slightly deeper than normal and Kolivan is not sure if that is from maturation or grogginess.

“Yes I think you are. You are taller than the Black Paladin.”

“Great I’m going to have to relearn how to fight.”

 

 

 


	11. The Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets used to the aftermath of his second puberty, and also goes on a shopping trip. Featuring an appearance of Lotor and his generals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter but I guess not.  
> Mentions of:  
> CHILD ABUSE  
> SLAVERY  
> BUYING AND TRADING CHILDREN FOR PROFIT.

_“To all general purposes we have uniformly been one people, each individual citizen everywhere enjoying the same national rights, privileges, and protection.”_

_-Alexander Hamilton_

  


3rd Person Pov

 

 ** _Blah_** Flashback

 

Keith did have to relearn how to fight. He was used to being smaller than Lance and now he was taller than Shiro, about to the bottom of Kolivan’s nose. He also was stronger and faster than he had been before. Luckily his eyes were fine, no yellowing of the sclera and his eyes were the same color mostly. He also had much better senses than he had before. He could smell different people and had taken to touching everyone, usually on the shoulder now that he was tall.

 

Kolivan was delighted at the fact that he was now a fully adult Galra. He also loved Delve, and Lance’s teases of Space Grandcat stuck just like Akane’s nickname did. Pidge decided to take pictures the first time she saw Keith up, around the same time he saw Kolivan, and apparently Matt sent them off to some person. Keith was livid but maybe not as livid as he could be because the pictures didn’t show the children’s faces.

 

Delve was delighted to be taught by Keith in the ways of combat. Kolivan had started it and Keith had begun to help while he went under his own retraining. Matt and Pidge had watched in interest wondering if any of the moves were more specifically Galra, like a common hand to hand combat that was taught among the military. Pidge also defeated Matt in a spar when her elder brother underestimated her.

 

Matt and his group of rebel eventually decided to join and Matt was acting as their liaison.

 

The word also got around of what the Idini Lesidlo had tried to do. While many alien species did not like the Galra, apparently having a man who was forced to fight for the entertainment of the Galra condemn the murder of their children went a long way in the court of public opinion. They even sent a representative and Keith spent four quintents locked up in his room with the kits, growling at anyone on the other side of the door.

 

The fact that the Red Paladin, who was known as a vehement advocate against the empire, turned out to be a hybrid of the Galra race and still was himself also caused an interesting shift. More half breeds were slowly making their way towards the side of the rebels. They were tired of being treated like second-class citizens.

 

The group wanted to meet the Paladins and Keith fearlessly went to see them with Kolivan at his side. Many went to join the Blades, some joined the rebels, and a few fled to the edge of the universe.

 

It took a lot of quintents for Keith to be back up to snuff thanks to the rapid maturation.

 

“God this is so annoying.” He complains after another day of training. “I’m going to the Space Mall to pick up some things for the kits. Do you want to come with me Kolivan?”

 

Kolivan nods his head no and Keith goes and puts on the clothes the rest of the team had gotten him after he grew out of everything except for his underwear. He was lucky that Pidge and Hunk had kept Lance and Coran reigned in. They found a bunch of clothes that could fit the paladins and didn’t look like the medieval clothing Allura had provided them. Hunk, bless that wonderful boy, could sew along with Keith himself. That was an interesting conversation when Lance found out.

 

**_“Wait you can sew?!” Lance demanded as Keith leaned over his new clothes, needle in hand sewing shut a hole for a tail that he didn’t have in his new pants._ **

 

**_“Why wouldn’t I be able to sew?” He asks confused at the now shorter boy’s demand._ **

 

**_“Because you’re like Mr. Macho loner guy!” He proclaims loudly a little frustrated that his point wasn’t getting across._ **

 

**_“I was a foster kid. My clothes needed to last as long as they could. I learned to hand sew pretty young.” Kolivan felt sorry that the young man had to deal with that at such a young age._ **

 

**_“Now I feel like a dick.”_ **

 

**_“You are a dick, but you weren’t trying to be one on purpose.”_ **

 

Keith made his way off of the Castleship using one of the castle’s shuttles. Delve was excited to go as he hadn’t really left the castle since they had gotten there and he had been cooped up with an abusive stepmother on a ship in space for months before that. When they managed to find parking, which took forever goddamned space mall. This is why Keith preferred self-sufficiency, so he didn’t have to deal with this many fucking beings.

 

The trip started out on a bad note and once they were in the mall it was a little better. Keith managed to find a new baby sling that fit him. Once he had grown the other one didn’t fit and unlike the Alteans he couldn’t just make himself fit. Honestly they needed more adjustable things.

 

Delve got a new stuffed animal in the child’s store, and Keith managed to find actual Galra baby formula along with diapers. Alteans did not like disposable ones but Keith was glad to see them. Akane also got an adorable black shirt with some pink glitter that proclaimed ‘I’m a Warrior.’ Keith thought it was great. Delve got a beanie because he had complained that his head was cold.

 

After the successful trip to the children’s store, without way too many toys and a temper tantrum. Keith went to get some food for himself and Delve. The food court was generously stocked and they had some human and Galra foods that the two could eat. They found a secluded table where Akane could nap peacefully and Keith didn’t have to watch his back, hopefully.

 

They were eating with Delve babbling about what he had learned from Hunk in the kitchen and workshop when two female aliens began to approach. Keith watched them warily.

 

They reminded him of rich girls at the malls on Earth. They had makeup (?), what he assumed were fashionable clothes, and were wearing way too much of an alien perfume. Delve noticed them from the smell and scrunched up his face in displeasure. The two got even closer and obviously they really were approaching Keith and Delve. Keith brought out his knife and put it in his lap. Delve scooted closer to him.

 

“Hey are you that asshole on that one dating site that stood up my friend?”

 

“I seriously doubt that considering I don’t have a profile on any dating site. I don’t have time to date.” Keith was now seriously confused.

 

“See I told Trinyela that it was someone just using the pictures.”

 

“Oh, she was catfished.” Keith says relaxing slightly.

 

“Catfished?” The silent one asks.

 

“It means someone said that they were who they said they were.” He didn’t say anything more because he didn’t know the space equivalent of the internet.

 

“Oh that’s a fun one. So what’s your name handsome?” One girl asks leaning closer.

 

“Keith, it’s nice to meet you?” He says confused as to why they were crowding him.

 

“Nice to meet you. So are you here with anyone?”

 

“With Delve and Akane.”

 

“Oh you mean the children. Are you there father?”

 

“You could say that.” Delve scoots closer to Keith.

 

“How old is the little one on your chest?” Kolivan had told him the normal conversion into the normal numbers so he repeated that. He was deeply uncomfortable, and so was Delve. “Aww, she’re really little. Where’s her mother?”

 

“Dead, same with Delve’s.”

 

“Do you work at an orphanage or something?”

 

“No, I just wasn’t about to leave two children to starve.” The more submissive woman seems to want to back up the other leans in.

 

“That’s so gallant of you.” The more dominant one coos.

 

“Thank you, Delve are you done with your food?” The kit nods a little disturbed by the display and wanting to get away. “It was nice meeting you, but I think it’s about time for us to leave.”

 

“Oh, can you tell us where the photos of you are from?”

 

“My friend took them and her brother thought it would be funny to send them to a friend.”

 

“You should really compliment your friend on her photography. Can we take a picture with you?”

 

“Uh yeah sure.” Each girl gets a picture with him and he quickly grabs his purchases and Delve and uses his new longer legs to get away from there.

 

However it’s even worse when they get to the alien parking garage. Keith now has fangirls and courtship offers, like what is his life.

 

Then he hears a distressed kit in the parking lot and Keith almost cries in frustration. This shopping trip had rapidly devolved. There’s a little Galra hybrid boy who looks like he’s been abused and he has shackles around his wrists. He runs straight for Keith and there’s an angry blob of an alien following right behind him along with an angry frazzled looking humanoid alien. Keith puts Delve on his back and goes for it.

 

“Get back here you little runt!” The larger alien screeches, and Keith puts himself between the kit and the alien.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He tells them yelling in their faces.

 

The two aliens stop and stare at him, and yes Keith does know he might not look like the most intimidating figure out there, holding shopping bags, having two small children on his body. However apparently the height, the fangs and claws, and the fact that he’s practically growling give the two pause.

 

“Who are you?!” The fat one demands. “This is-!”

 

“A fucking trade deal except the goods you’re buying is a fucking child!” Keith is growling the rumble wakes up Akane who is luckily silent knowing that this is a serious situation.

 

“It’s-” The man who’s probably the child’s parent begins and Keith barely keeps his fucking roar down and the man flinches back. He backs away but the other one decides to get in his face.

 

“You have no right to get involved in my business!”

 

“Considering you are participating in slavery and one of my best friends was a Galra slave for a year. Yeah I think it’s my fucking business. You’re a waste of air and resources.” The alien turned a very ugly shade of green, not that he was a good color to begin with, and he got out a gun.

 

Keith slapped it out of his hand, and the alien seemed to finally back off although it was a little smug.

 

“Try getting the child out of it’s chains. You need the key!” Keith brought out his dagger and cut through the shackles with ease. “WHAT?! What is that blade made out of?!”

 

“Luxite, come on. Do you want me to pick you up or hold your hand?” The small child reached his hands out in the apparently universal sign of ‘pick me up’.

 

He gets both boys in his arms along with his purchases and walks off. He gets to the shuttle rumbling at anyone who got too close. Delve and the little boy were sharing a seat and Delve was happily chattering to the little boy who seemed content to listen and curl up.

 

Keith contacted the castle.

 

“We’ve got a Code Stork.” He says with a sigh.

 

“ _What the hell Keith? Again! I thought you went to the Space Mall.”_ Lance demands making the young boy flinch back.

 

“I did, some asshole was selling his hybrid kit in the parking lot. Also I’m stabbing Matt when I get back.”

 

_“Why are you stabbing my brother?”_

 

“Those pictures you took and he sent out, they are now in the Space Internet and I was confronted by alien valley girls for standing their friend up.”

 

 _“Oh my god, your life. First sudden adoptions, then a second puberty, now fangirls.”_ Pidge is laughing through the comms.

 

 _“Is the little one alright?”_ Hunk asks.

 

“He seems like he’s more than a little traumatized and he hasn’t said a word, but I wouldn’t either.”

 

_“Was the parent selling them Galra?”_

 

“No, they looked like a giant bipedal bat. I’m guessing he was left with his non-Galra parent who then decided to get rid of him when it was too much.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

**Classified Location in Galra Empire**

 

“Ezor what are you doing?” Acxa asks the her fellow hybrid general.

 

The bubbly female was giggling over her tablet after their training session. Acxa was worried because an Ezor with that much glee was usually a bad sign for everyone involved. Acxa hopes she hadn’t done something like prank Lotor, again (that was a dark day where all of them learned to never mess with Lotor’s hair.)

 

“Oh I just found our Hybrid Hottie of the Week!” She squealed happily and Acxa sighed in annoyance.

 

She always did this to drum up a feeling of bonding. Honestly Ezor acted like a girl going through the beginning of their maturation with how male-crazed she was all of the time. Acxa was a general of Lotor, she knew that such things were both meaningless and a distraction. Zethrid came into the room manually drying her thick fur.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I found the new Hybrid Hottie of the Week.” Ezor crowed happily. “And he is apparently good with kits!”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Look!” She shoves the tablet in their faces.

 

The male was short for a Galra it seemed, with light blue skin with a hint of purple. He had barely any fur and what fur he did was the white, and on his head like Acxa’s hair. He had his back turned to the camera and he seemed to be cradling a very young Galra hybrid infant. All he was wearing was a small scrap of fabric covering his butt and probably his genitals.

 

“Now what are you all looking at?” Lotor asks.

 

“Ezor wants us to look at the her hybrid hottie of the week.” Acxa said and Ezor looked a little betrayed.

 

“May I see?” Ezor hands the tablet to Lotor. “Hm, he is rather easy on the eyes isn’t he? Where is the picture from?”

 

“One of the rebel factions. I found the original post I believe. It claims that the man in the picture is the Red Paladin after a rapid maturation phase.”

 

“Really?” His voice is rather wry, and he goes through the pictures. “I’m surprised that his species interbred with a Galra, they are a Pre-Warp Species. He looks similar to Acxa in this picture.”

 

He turns it to show the group his violet eyes and slightly pointed ears. They have a similar face shape although his is more masculine. The same high cheekbones and chin.

 

“He does! Acxa wasn’t your mother killed not far from Sector X-9-Y? Where the Champion and his species is from?” Acxa looks like she had seen a ghost, at Ezor’s statement.

 

“It is something to look into. We might have to snag ourselves a Red Paladin.” Lotor tells them with a scary smirk.


	12. The Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Keith saving a child from slavers in a mall parking lot.

_ “Now I've been free, I know what a dreadful condition slavery is. I have seen hundreds of escaped slaves, but I never saw one who was willing to go back and be a slave.” _

_ -Harriet Tubman _

 

**“Blah”** Galra speak

 

3rd Person PoV

 

They get into the Castleship and Keith notices the kit is distressed, scared. Keith purrs the sound even louder and apparently more comforting now that he had reached Galra adulthood. Delve joins in rubbing himself into the kit, purring which seems to calm him down.

 

“You’re okay kit. My name is Keith. This is Delve and the baby is Akane. No one will hurt you I promise.”

 

“Keef the best.” He hears Delve excitedly whisper. “He ‘tect us from bad re’igion people.”

 

He unbuckled the two boys and Delve insisted on getting himself out. So Keith lowered him down, and the other boy comes out in Keith’s arms. He grabs the shopping bags and holds the kit in his other arm. Delve follows behind Keith as they make their way to the infirmary. Coran and Kolivan are there to greet him.

 

“Oh hello little one. My name is Coran, and this is Kolivan.” The child hides his face in Keith’s shoulder. “Ah a shy one, that’s alright. We just want to scan you to see if you have any bad injuries.”

 

Keith had his suspicions that the kit’s jaw had a fracture considering the large bruise there and his absolute reluctance to move it. It wouldn’t surprise Keith if that asshole alien had done that to keep him quiet.

 

“It’s okay, it’s just a scan kit.” He says quietly into the child’s ear. “There are people with Galra blood here. No harm will come to you.”

 

The child allows himself to be laid out on the table. They scan over the child and Keith’s suspicions are confirmed there is a small fracture in the kit’s jaw. That meant that the kit needed to go into the healing pod. He really didn’t want to go in, so Keith went into the pod for a few tics to show him what it was like. The kit seems a little bit more amiable to it after that.

 

He goes into the pod without a fuss and Coran says he’ll be there for at least a quintent. Keith settles down into the nest with the kits after telling Coran to make sure Keith is in the room when the kit wakes up and gets out of the pod.

 

Delve and Akane snuggle into him and he holds them close purring. Although Akane’s purrs almost sound like squeaks.

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

 

Keith wakes up a few hours later to Akane grunting and digging her little claws into his chest. She’s hungry because he can’t smell her diaper, and she’s gotten enough excitement today he knows it’s that. Delve wakes up with a tiny high pitched yawn.

 

The three of them make their way to the kitchen where Keith makes a bottle and Delve leans into Keith’s leg still half asleep. He would always be amazed at the kit’s ability to fall asleep standing up.

 

“Hey Keith I heard you had an interesting day.” He hears Matt’s voice as he enters the kitchen.

 

“Yeah the pictures you sent of me got out onto the space internet and now aliens are using it to catfish other aliens. I also have gotten six courting offers.” Keith knows he sounds rather monotone and he raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well people think you’re hot at least?” Matt offers to Keith’s unamused face.

 

“I’m avoiding the mall for a little while. I can’t deal with them crowding the kits.” Matt stares at him like he’s not used to Keith even after the time they’ve spent together.

 

“God, you’re like so… settled and you can adult now. Your like more of an adult than I am.” Keith rolls his eyes and cuffs the back of Matt’s head fondly. “OW! What was that for?!”

 

“Sending the pictures, and aren’t you like a captain in the rebels or something? We’re both adults.”

 

“Yeah, but you have kids-”

 

“People that shouldn’t have kids have them all of the time. Besides, I’m pretty sure if you accidently had a half-alien baby you would be fine, but please don’t.” Matt laughed and Delve looked between them confused.

 

Akane burps with only a little vomit and he quickly wipes it off of her mouth. She looks up at him and pats his nose. He smiles at her, and Matt makes an aww sound.

 

“You look so cute. If I traveled back in time and told the people in your class that you would be practically cooing at a baby in a couple of years they would look at me like I grew a second head.”

 

“And if I told them that you were a badass fighting in an alien war?”

 

“Yeah our lives are weird. Really cool but really strange.” Matt says sounding fond. “My Dad would probably be trying to poke you to get blood. Or asking you what sort of instincts you have.”

 

“From what Pidge and Shiro told us he sounded awesome.”

 

“He was awesome.” Delve looks between the two of them confused at their conversation.

 

“What talk ‘bout?”

 

“Old people talk,” Matt sputters at what Keith says.

 

“Hey I’m not old!”

 

“You probably old enough to buy alcohol now. You’re practically a relic.” Matt threw a piece of metal at him which Keith caught.

 

“Damn it your reflexes are better. I can’t hit hit you.” He seems a little put out. “Also I could buy alcohol before I left asshole.”

 

“You could never hit me unless it was pure luck.” Matt bristled and stood up.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Delve tugged on his pants.

 

“Why fight?” He made a distressed noise, and Keith immediately went to Delve’s height.

 

“Oh Delve, we aren’t angry at each other. We’re play fighting.” Delve blinked a little.

 

“Oh, no hurt e’tother?”

 

“No one is going to hurt each other. We might spar like I do with Kolivan.” Delve hugs Keith and cries.

 

Matt looks horrified at the fact that the small child was crying. He pets the kit’s head hesitantly backing away when the kit begins to cry louder.

 

“You’re even worse at comforting people than I am.” Pidge says teasing her brother.

 

“I am not!”

 

Keith glared at the two of them as Delve cries harder disturbing Akane. Pidge and Matt wince almost simultaneously. He gently grabs the kits  hands in his and looks him in the eye Akane digging her little claws into him to cling on tightly.

 

“Delve no one is hurting anybody. Humans like to fight with words rather than claws or fists.” He hiccups out a sob. “Is this about what happened at the mall?”

 

“Why dey hurt kit?!” He wails loudly and Keith watches as the Holt siblings back out quietly and slowly. Keith chooses to ignore them.

 

“Because there are people that are Galra and not Galra that like to feel powerful but they’re cowards. They can’t hurt adults that can fight back so they hurt children instead. It’s wrong and it’s horrible. Did Zathi ever hurt your jaw?” Keith asks quietly and Delve crying rather than wailing nodded.

 

“I had bump, bone ‘kay.”

 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure that Zathi will never see you again unless you want her too. No one will purposefully hurt you here.”

 

“I safe.” He says not a question, a statement. “Zathi bad.”

 

“Yes you’re safe and Zathi is bad.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Coran tells him approximately 5 doboshes before the kit is due to wake up. Matt had been kind enough to get clothing for the kit while Keith was avoiding the space mall.

 

He gets there holding Akane who is half asleep and cranky, he can tell by her claws digging in. Delve is with Antok who has the kit on his shoulders when they enter the room. Kolivan had switched out with the man so that he could go back to the Blades.

 

The chamber opens and Keith catches the kit with his body, arm slowing down the fall. He grabs onto Keith’s leg and looks up.

 

“Hello, are you feeling better?” The kit nods and says.

 

“Better.”

 

The kit looks about the same age as Delve. He has ears that could beat out Sendak’s for size and they were fluttering, turning to listen for things. His fur was downy and soft, softer than Galra fur. He was tiny with big eyes and a slightly turned up sharp nose like a bat. His eyes were solid silver. Antok twitched and Keith guessed that meant something was wrong. He made little chirps and Keith wondered if he was echolocating.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“No know.”

 

“You don’t know your name?”

 

“No.” The child was curling in on himself.

 

“Do you want a name?” The child considers it but Akane fusses before he can answer. 

 

“No now.” Keith barely manages to pick up what the kit says.

 

“That’s okay kit. Can you see with your eyes?” The kit shakes his head no.

 

“Sound.” He says, beginning to chirp to map out his surroundings.

 

“Okay are you able to avoid things well?” The child nods yes, ears turning around catching the bouncing sound waves. “Do you want to eat?” 

 

“Hungry.”

 

“Do you want me to hold you or do you want to walk?”

 

“Walk.” The little boy says. Keith offers his hand and the child grabs on.

 

They go and eat a small dinner and the two boys fall asleep once their bellies are full. Antok gladly takes little Akane, whispering to her about the wonders of a having a tail in Galra, a language Keith is rapidly picking up thanks to turning off the translators in his room or when he’s talking with Kolivan or Delve. Keith doubts Antok knows just how well he can speak it. So when he gets the two boys into the nest and goes back to Antok to get Akane he says.

 

“ **Say goodbye to grandpa.”** He makes the baby wave not looking up but hears the larger beings intake of breath. Akane coos and pats the man.

 


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Co. plot to get their hands Keith, and the Paladins go to real life Hoth. Also featuring the adventures of Delve, tiny minion of the gremlin of the castleship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to tell everyone about this wonderful person who drew the children with Keith and Keith after his strange puberty and it isn't even colored but it's like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.   
> Here's the link  
> http://elenorasweet.tumblr.com/post/170424481874/work-doodles-from-mama-keith-at-work-bcs-im  
> Also I started an official writing blog that you can find here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/realmeowmeowmerida97

_ “In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable.” _

_ -Dwight D. Eisenhower _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

Acxa was a little off balance after she learned that she could have a sibling, and that that sibling was a sworn enemy of the Empire she grew up in. She stared at the picture of him scaring off a slaver from a small child. It was the only picture she had of him. It was blurred slightly but it was real.  


 

She had no idea how he had grown up. How old he was, beyond that he was an adult. She didn’t know where he grew up. The planet the Champion comes from is very ecologically diverse, and all of the Paladins were from the same planet. She didn’t know who his other parent was.

 

All she knew was that he existed, he was a Paladin of the Red Lion, and he was fiercely protective of kits. He had her eye color and pupils and irises. It was strange to see something of her and her mother in a stranger. He was a similar color to her, only lighter. He was shorter than her and whipcord thin.  


 

They had begun to stakeout the malls that the Paladins were known to shop at. They hoped that the hybrid would come out into the open. Although Acxa doubted that he would leave the ship so soon after acquiring another kit. She knew how Galra were with children. He would be squirreled away comforting the child and getting it used to his scent and the scent of the other kits. Not to mention how he had apparently been swarmed by females and males trying to court him. Acxa knew that she would have avoided a place if something similar happened to her.

 

They did see a former prisoner turned rebel going and getting things for the Red Paladin's kits. He might have been a friend of the Red Paladin or he had gotten the smaller human to do his bidding through a variety of ways.   


 

Ezor decided to approach him wearing normal clothing. She made it seem like she had bumped into him. Acxa watched the proceedings from a video feed with interest. He was apparently male and from their data they seemed either easily swayed by females or uninterested. Male humans also did not seem that adverse to interbreeding with other species as long as they looked similar enough to their own.

 

_ “Oh I’m so sorry!”  _ She tells him both of them dropping their things.

 

_ “No, no it’s fine. Not like I had food or anything in the bags.” _ He offers out a hand.  _ “I’m Holt, and you are?” _

 

_ “Roze, it’s nice to meet you Holt. Are those things for you?” _ Her voice is high pitched, bubbly, and yet he doesn’t fully relax into her handshake.

 

_ “No it’s for my friend Kogane,”  _ he pronounces it Ko-ga-ney. “ _ I played a prank on him that got out of hand so this is my way of making up for it.” _

 

_ “Oh well at least you’re doing something to make up for it.” _ They had picked up their things at this point.  _ “It was nice meeting you Holt.” _

 

_ “You as well Roze.” _

 

Ezor got back on the ship as Acxa pulled up the records on the prisoner. It seemed Holt was a family name as there were two Holts in the system. One was old and apparently deceased and the other was the male Ezor had purposely bumped into. So that meant that Kogane was likely the family name of the Red Paladin.

 

“That went rather well all things considered.” Lotor says after seemingly materializing out of the shadows.

 

“It did sire. Holt is a family or clan name, so Kogane is likely the name of the family the Red Paladin came from.”

 

“Interesting they have two to three names. What is the Champion’s clan name?”

 

“Shirogane, that is where they got what they call a nickname, a shortened version of a normal name or a name based of physical characteristics and or actions.”

 

“Hmm, interesting.”

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

 

Delve had gotten annoyed with being cooped up. So he escaped the nest and went to find Antok. He was Keith’s M’esherin and he was less of a stickler for rules like Kolivan. The new child still refused a name but the loud paladin Lance has been calling him ‘Batty’ and the nickname has stuck. Galra do not have nicknames so having a name given out of affection was a new thing for him. Delve had yet to gain a nickname.

 

He found the Green Paladin Pidge first. Delve had avoided the female human for the most part. Her sibling and her father had been taken by Galra and forced into slavery. Her sibling, Matt, had been returned to her, but her father was still gone. She also seemed to avoid the Galra kits, but that seemed to be more nervousness than hatred.

 

She turned and saw him.

 

“Delve? What are you doing out here?” 

 

“I looking for Antok. I bored in nest.”

 

“Oh I think Antok went off of the ship.” Delve sighed in frustration. “Hunk says that you like code and computers right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why don’t you help me out?” She asks him a little trepidaciously. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Pidge began to teach Delve about coding and showing him some of her projects. Delve could not read Altean but Pidge began to teach him. He was better at binary. He got lost in his work until Keith came around the corner. Kit and Akane were in his arms and he looked frazzled.

 

“Delve!”

 

“He’s right here Keith.” Pidge told him and the male whips his head in their direction. “He got bored and was looking for Antok. I found him first. He’s been helping me out with some projects. He's a wonderful little minion.”

 

“Thank god.” Keith makes his way to them dropping down and rubbing his cheeks onto Delve’s head.

 

Delve does the same purring to reassure the adult. Kit grabs onto Delve and rubs his face into his neck. Akane purrs along with Delve, Kit can’t purr but he chirps happily. Keith doesn’t have scent glands like a normal Galra, at least not ones in his cheeks. Delve found his sweat glands to be very potent.

 

“I oday, bored.”

 

“I know buddy. I’m sorry it’s boring. I’m just a little worried right now.”

 

“Know.” He says to the adult Galra.

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

 

It was a couple quintents later that they went to another base. This one was completely abandoned unlike the one they found Akane at. The planet was probably only used to relay messages because it was so inhospitable that almost no life was on the planet. It reminded him of Hoth from Star Wars. Luckily there was no sentient life on the planet only a few animals that honestly looked like a mixture of the Yeti’s of legend and a supersized polar bear.

 

It started out easy. They only wanted whatever information had been abandoned along with the base. The base was hastily abandoned and they missed the Galra there by only a few vargas. The kits were back in the castle with Antok luckily. While they were approaching the base a blizzard started. It was bitterly cold, so much so that they needed specialty suits that could be found in the castle.

 

They were almost inside of the base when Keith heard a sound that wrenched something inside of him. It came from a snow drift near the door into the base. He immediately digs into the snow drift an finds a small purple being that honestly looks almost black. Except for their eye which is maroon with something that looks like blood.

 

“Oh my god, is that a kit?!” Lance says with absolute horror in his voice. 

 

“I’m going back to the castle.” Keith grabbed the kit and rushed back to the castle.

 

“Keith, oh dear another one? Help me get her to the infirmary immediately.” Delve and the other kits are there.

 

“Keef?” He can see the blood and he’s obviously concerned.

 

“Sorry Delve we need to get this one to the infirmary.” The child whimpers quietly.

 

“Hurt?”

 

“Yes, stay with Kit and Akane okay?” Keith tells the little boy crouching down.

 

“Kay, ‘tect them.” The little boy says back straight.

 

“We’re safe here Delve you don’t need to protect them but I’m glad you’ll be there.”

 

“I have a pod ready!” Coran yells and Keith sends a look back at Delve before rushing the child to the healing pods.

 

Delve goes back to Kit and Akane who are in the nest. Kit is curled around Akane ears twitching and turning. Kit opens his solid silver eyes and quietly says.

 

“New kit?”

 

“Yes, dey hurt. Keef help.”

 

“Kay.”

 

Delve crawls into the nest and curls around Akane and hugs the two of them close. His mother’s Mamora dagger clutched in his tiny hand.


End file.
